psycholinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Психолінгвістика
ПСИХОЛІНГВІСТИКА - маргінальна галузь лінгвістики,спрямована на дослідження розвитку й застосування мовленнєвої здатності як психічного феномена, її реалізації у механізмах породження та сприйняття мовлення у проекцію на психічну діяльність людини в її соціально-культурній взаємодії й кодову систему мови. (О.Селіванова) Сам термін психолінгвістика вперше був ужитий у 1946 році Миколою Пронко. У психолінгвістики три основних теоретичних джерела. Перший - психологічний напрям у мовознавстві. Мовознавці минулих століть писали про те, що мова - це діяльність духу і відображення культури народу. При цьому вони відзначали, що мова містить в собі не тільки фізичний, але й психічний компонент, і тим самим належить індивідууму. Будучи умовою спілкування і регулюючи діяльність людини, мова обмежує пізнання світу і робить неможливим повне розуміння іншої людини. Однією з ключових теорій в історії психолінгвістики стала гіпотеза Сепіра - Уорфа (гіпотеза лінгвістичної відносності). Саме завдяки активному інтересу Б. Л. Уорфа до взаємин мови і мислення це питання стало активно підніматися і вивчатися в науковому світі. Друге джерело психолінгвістики - роботи американських структуралістів, і, перш за все, Н. Хомського, який вважав, що володіння мовою засновано на здатності виробляти правильні пропозиції. Третім джерелом психолінгвістики є роботи психологів, що займалися питаннями мови і мови. У роботах Л. С. Виготського організація процесу виробництва мови трактується як послідовність фаз діяльності (мотивація - думка - внутрішнє слово - реалізація). У концепції Л. В. Щерби постулюється наявність мовного матеріалу (текстів), мовної системи (словників та граматики) і мовної діяльності (як говоріння і розуміння мови). Вітчизняна психолінгвістика сформувалася передусім як теорія мовленнєвої діяльності. __TOC__ Основні представники психолінгвістики До середини ХХ сторіччя Бодуен де Куртене І.О. БОДУЕН ДЕ КУРТЕНЕ ІВАН ОЛЕКСАНДРОВИЧ (1845-1929) вніс в мовознавство багато нового. До нього в євпропейському мовознавстві панував історичний напрямок – мови вивчались лише по письмовим знахідкам. Він же довів, що мова проявляється лише в мовній діяльності, отже треба вивчати живі мови мови та діалекти. Тільки за такого підходу можливо усвідомити, як функціонує мова а та перевірити правільність лінгвістичнх теорій. Бодуен де Куртене - засновник так званої казанської лінгвістичної школи, автор праць із загального, індоєвропейського, слов'янського, польського та російського мовознавства, серед них: «Матеріали для південнослов'янської діалектології та етнографії» (ч. 1—3, 1895—1913), «Порівняльна граматика слов'янських мов...» (1902), «Нарис історії польської мови» (1922) та ін. Вивчення фонетичних особливостей слов’янських мов та діалектів привели до створення теорії фонем та фонетичних опозицій. Свою теорію Бодуен де Куртене виклав 1895 р. в «Досвіді фонетичних чергувань». Бодуен де Куртене став засновником фонології та попередником теорії М. С. Трубецького. При створенні своєї теорії Бодуен де Куртене опирався на ідеї свого молодшого колеги та талановитого польського вченого М. В. Крушевського (1851-1887), який також працював у Казанському університеті. Бодуен де Куртене вперше запровадив математичні моделі в лінгвістиці. Також він довів, що можна впливати на розвиток мови, а не лише пасивно фіксувати зміни, які відбуваються. На основі його діяльності з’явилався новий напрямок в лінгвістиці – експериментальна фонетика. Бодуен де Куртене велику увагу приділяв дослідженню суспільної природи мови, спорідненості мов, вивчав говори, підготував у 1903-1909 рр. до друку третю та четвертю редакцію словника В.І.Даля, в яких він уточнив етимологію слів, виправив розподіл по гніздам, а також доповнив словник новими словами. За свої доповнення Бодуен де Куртене було жорстко критиковано, а за радянських часів його редакції словника В.І.Даля не перевидвались. У багатьох працях Бодуена де Куртене розглядаються питання української мови та літератури. Виступав проти обмежень царським урядом вживання української мови. Підтримував наукові контакти з І. Франком і В. Гнатюком, у статті «З фольклорних дрібниць» високо оцінив діяльність Гнатюка. Бодуен де Куртене писав свої твори російською, польскою, італійською, словенською, німецькою, французькою, чеською, литовською та іншими мовами. Вундт В. ВУНДТ ВІЛЬГЕЛЬМ(1832-1920) - засновник сучасної психології і зокрема батько експериментальної психології. У 1879 р. Вундт на власні кошти створює свою знамениту першу в світі психологічну лабораторію, яка згодом перетворюється на Інститут експериментальної психології, прообраз сучасних дослідницьких інституцій. Вільгельм Вундт - організатор першої психологічної лабораторіїЛабораторія спочатку згуртувала всіх охочих вивчати філософію та психологію в німецьких університетах, а невдовзі стала центром для випускників американських і англійських університетів, які зацікавились вивченням психології. Лабораторія Вундта стала саме тим зразком, за яким створювались подібні заклади в інших університетах світу. Ще до створення лабораторії Вундт написав у 1873 р. книгу "Основи психофізіологічної психології", в якій обґрунтовував значення психологічного дослідження. Ця праця по-справжньому заклала основи експериментальної психології як окремої науки з визначеним колом проблем та методами дослідження. Вона витримала шість видань, постійно доповнювалась результатами експериментальних досліджень. Психофізіологічну психологію Вундт розумів як вивчення психофізичного процесу, тобто органічної реакції, яка опосередкована як фізіологічно, так і психологічно, та слугує адаптованості організму. При дії подразників в органах чуттів виникає процес збудження, яке по сенсорних нервових шляхах досягає нижчих та вищих мозкових центрів, а звідти передається м'язам. Цей процес супроводжується внутрішнім психічним процесом, про який можна отримати інформацію через інтроспекцію. У своїй лабораторії Вундт розгорнув процес експериментальних психологічних досліджень за загальною схемою. Досліджуваним презентували контрольовані стимули, після чого вони повідомляли про свої психічні процеси, які супроводжували сприймання. Учасниками експериментів були дорослі люди, яких Вундт спеціально готував. Підхід Вундта дістав назву структуралістського. Вчений передбачав, що в психічному житті розгортаються кумулятивні процеси: відчуття поєднуються та формують більш складні стани (певні якості почуттів), почуття, поєднуючись, теж можуть утворювати тимчасові структури. Відповідно до цього, емоції - це характерні послідовності почуттів із тимчасовою структурою. Воля теж є тимчасовим актом, однак вона супроводжується думками. Вундт вважав, що психологи мають справу з такими видами досвіду суб'єкта: опосередкований досвід, що дає нам знання або інформацію, які не містяться в безпосередньому переживанні; безпосередній досвід візуального сприйняття, який не залежить від попереднього досвіду суб'єкта (захищений від інтерпретацій, учений розглядав його як найбільш важливий). Вундт вважав, що має працювати над розробкою системи періодичної таблиці мислення. На думку вченого, психологія мала стати наукою про досвід свідомості. Метод інтроспекції передбачає спостереження за власною свідомістю, тож якщо людина хоче вивчати себе, вона має навчитися проводити такі спостереження за своїм власним мисленням і свідомістю. Вундт використав для дослідження психічних процесів ті методи, які сформувались на той момент у фізіології. Фактично, як ми вже знаємо, метод інтроспекції використовував Фехнер: він застосовував подразники і запитував досліджуваних про їхні відчуття. Вундт для проведення експериментальних досліджень розробив такі правила: 1) спостерігачі повинні правильно визначати момент початку експерименту; 2) спостерігачі ніколи не мають знижувати рівень своєї уваги; 3) експеримент завжди має бути організований таким чином, щоб його можна було провести декілька разів; 4) умови проведення експерименту повинні бути прийнятними для змін та контролю подразників. У 1874 р. Вундт публікує свою розвідку "Принципи психофізіологічної психології", а Ф. Брентано працю "Психологія з емпіричної точки зору", в якій вступає в суперечку з Вундтом. У 1881 р. Вундт започаткував видання журналу "Філософські студії", який у 1906 р. було перейменовано на "Психологічні студії". Лабораторія Вундта стала центром для всіх психологів світу. Сьогодні в кожному університеті діють кафедри психології, лабораторії, однак лабораторія Вундта свого часу викликала нечуваний інтерес. її відвідали багато студентів та молодих людей, яких приваблювала нова наука. Згодом вони зробили серйозний внесок у розвиток психології (зокрема, Стенлі Холл, Джеймс Кеттел, Едвард Тітченер). Лабораторія Вундта стала зразком для створення осередків розвитку експериментальної психології в Америці, Росії, Японії, Італії. В університетах Німеччини невдовзі почали виникати нові лабораторії. Вчені, які розгорнули в них свої дослідження, не поділяли цілковито погляди Вундта, однак теж прагнули розвивати психологію. Німеччина наприкінці XIX - на початку XX ст. залишалась центром світової психології. Найвизначнішим твором стала його праця в 10-ти томах "Психологія народів", видана в 1900-1920 рр. У ній учений визначив дві лінії розвитку психології - експериментальну та соціальну. Вундт вважав, що експериментальному вивченню підлягають простіші психічні процеси (відчуття, сприймання), а не процеси вищого порядку (пам'ять, здатність до навчання, оволодіння мовою). Хоча він був засновником експериментальної психології, однак розглядав експеримент лише як спосіб покращити інтроспекцію, не бачив за ним майбутнього і вважав, що використання експерименту в психології матиме обмежене значення. Із розвитком експериментальної психології цю думку вченого було спростовано: вищі пізнавальні процеси почали досліджувати експериментальними методами. За життя заслуги Вундта визнавались науковим товариством, його обирали членом багатьох європейських академій, зокрема Петербурзьської академії наук у 1902 р. Вундта вважають кабінетним вченим, однак у його працях піднімались важливі питання не лише академічного характеру, зокрема, в 1915 р. він опублікував книгу, яка була присвячена аналізу причин Першої світової війни. Гумбольдт В. ГУМБОЛЬДТ ВІЛЬГЕЛЬМ (1767-1835) був першим серед лінгвістів, який свідомо поклав в основу своєї концепції мовної принцип діяльності: "Мову слід розглядати не як мертвий продукт. Але як творчий процес "(Гумбольдт 1984). Одним з перших в історії мовознавства Гумбольдт обгрунтував системний характер мови. Гумбольдт приходить до висновку про те, що "в мові немає нічого одиничного, кожний його елемент проявляє себе лише як частина цілого" (Гумбольдт 1984). Гумбольдт був переконаний, що за допомогою мови можна "оглянути найвищі і глибокі сфери і все різноманіття світу". Він міркував про абсолютно новою формою порівняння мов. Завдання, що стоїть перед порівняльним мовознавством, Гумбольдт сформулював наступним чином: "Головне тут ... вірний і гідний погляд на мову, на глибину його витоків і обширність сфери його дії ". Відмежовуючись від традиційного підходу і філософськи осмисливши (слідом за Гердером) проблему генезису мови, Гумбольдт переносить її на таку площину, де фактор часу як би іррелевантен. Його розгляд орієнтований не на зовнішні чинники походження, а на внутрішній генезис, які вбачають у мовній здібності не тільки унікальний дар людини, але і його сутнісну характеристику. У своїй теорії Гумбольдту вдалося відновити потрібну рівновагу між мовою і мисленням. Гумбольдтовським спосіб розгляду мови в широкому контексті пов'язаної з ним проблематики в однаковій мірі відповідає вимогам як філософії, так і лінгвістики. Перед нами спроба їх інтеграції, в якій подолані однобічності як однієї, так і іншої науки. Потебня О.О. ПОТЕБНЯ ОЛЕКСАНДР ОПАНАСОВИЧ (1835-1891) - філолог, основоположник т. з. психологічного напряму в слов’янському мовознавстві. Автор праць із загального мовознавства, фонетики, наголосу, граматики, семантики, етимології, діалектології, теорії словесності, фольклору, етнографії, досліджень про походження мови, взаємозв’язок мови та мислення тощо. Член-кореспондент Петербурзької академії наук з 1875 р. Майже все творче життя мовознавця було пов’язане з Харківським університетом. 1856 року він закінчив історико-філологічний факультет цього університету і розпочав свою діяльність як викладач російської словесності. В 1861 році захистив магістерську дисертацію «Про деякі символи в слов’янській народній поезії», а в 1862 році написав найзнаменитішу свою працю «Думка і мова». В тому ж році О. Потебню було відряджено до Німеччини для студій над санскритом на кафедрі порівняльної граматики індоєвропейських мов. Через рік він повертається до Харківського університету і обіймає посаду доцента кафедри слов’янського мовознавства. Значним внеском у мовознавчу науку стала праця О. Потебні «Із записок з російської граматики» (1874), що була його докторською дисертацією. У ній дано порівняльно-історичне дослідження граматичної будови та всієї системи східнослов’янських мов у їх зв’язках з іншими мовами. Ця праця грунтувалася на великих даних української мови, а мова взагалі розглядалася у зв’язку з історією народу, у тісному єднанні з розвитком людської думки. З 1875 року О. Потебня стає професором кафедри російської мови і літератури, де й працює до кінця свого життя. Граматичну систему О. Потебні пізніше творчо використали провідні вітчизняні вчені Д. Овсянико-Куликовський, В. Ягич, О. Шахматов та ін. Велику увагу приділяв учений вивченню психології словесно- художньої творчості — «З лекцій з теорії словесності», «Із записок з теорії словесності». О. Потебню по праву вважають творцем лінгвістичної поетики. Значний внесок О. Потебня зробив у розвиток науки про народну поетичну творчість та етнографію. В умовах жорстокого гноблення царизмом найменших проявів усього національного О. Потебня постійно повертався до історії української мови і літератури, до витоків усної народної творчості. Він теоретично обгрунтував невід’ємне право кожного народу розвивати та реалізовувати свої духовні набутки за допомогою рідної мови, оскільки «немає мови й наріччя, які б не були здатні стати знаряддям необмежено різноманітної й глибокої думки». Ім’я О. О. Потебні надано Інституту мовознавства НАН України. Пронко М. ПРОНКО НІКОЛАС - американський психолог, вперше вжив термін "Психолінгвістика" у своїй статті у 1946 році. Штейнталь Г. ШТЕЙНТАЛЬ ГЕЙМАН (1823 — 1899) — німецький вчений-мовознавець, психолог, філософ. Один із основоположників так званого психологічного напряму в мовознавстві. видатний мовознавець і психолог, У 1850 році Штейнталь був призначений приват-доцентом в Берлінському університеті з філософії та історії міфології. Ш. був учнем Вільгельма Гумбольдта, що мав на нього великий вплив, він видав філологіч. роботи Гумбольдта. З 1852 до 1856 р. Ш. був у Парижі, де займався східними мовами, зокрема, китайською. У 1863 р. Ш. був призначений екстраординарним професором в Берлінському університеті. З 1872 р. Ш. став також читати лекції в Hochschule für die Wissenschaft des Judentums в Берліні з критичної історії Біблії та релігійної філософії. У 1860 р. Ш. разом з М. Лацарусомзаснував "Zeitschrift für Völkerpsychologie und Sprachwissenschaft", який він редагував протягом 30 років; журнал цей займає чільне місце в науковій літературі 19 ст. Роботи з загального мовознавства, поміщені як в журналі, так і випущені окремо, не тільки посунули вперед названу науку, але відбилися і на розробці окремих мов. Серед засновників новітнього психологічного погляду на мову іїї історію Ш. займає одне з перших місць. В Росії сильніше всього вплив Ш. відбився на професора Потебні. Головні праці Ш.: "Der Ursprung der Sprache im Zusammenhange mit den letzten Fragen alles Wissens" (1851, 4-е вид., 1888); "Klassification der Sprachen dargestellt als die Entwicklung der Sprachidee" (1850) - одна з найвидатніших робіт нової німецької лінгвістичної літератури (остання обробка її, разом з Фр. Містель, з'явилася в 1893 р.); "Abriss der Sprachwissenschaft" (1871, 2-е вид., 1881); "Geschichte der Sprachwissenschaft bei den Griechen und Römern" 1863, - 2-е вид. 1890; "Allgemeine Ethic", 1885; "Zu Bibel und Religionsphilosophie, Vorträge und Abhandlungen", 1890, нова серія 1895, - лекції, читані на користь Lehranstalt für die Wissenschaft des Judenthums. Малі статті Ш. вийшли під назвою "Gesammelte kleine Schriften", 1880; з них особливо важливе значення мають роботипро В. Гумбольдта, a також перші нотаткипро народну психологію, що виросли згодом у ряд класичних праць. Школа Л.С. Виготського Виготський Л.С. ВИГОТСЬКИЙ ЛЕВ СЕМЕНОВИЧ (1896-1934 рр.) - радянський психолог, засновник культурно-історичної школи в психології, на якій базується психологічна теорія діяльності. Відомий у Європі та США як один з основоположників та розробників когнітивноїпсихології. Особливо важливими є його здобутки у вивченні вищих психічних функцій, психології мовного мислення та його генези, теорії навчання. Виготський паралельно з психологією займався й поширеним на той час напрямом - педологією. Його роботи: "Педологія шкільного віку" (1928), "Педологія юнацького віку" (1929), "Педологія підлітка" (1930-1931). Ці роботи опинились під забороною після того, як Сталін оголосив педологію шкідливою для практики, такою, що не відповідає марксистським теоріям. 1931-1934 рр. В ці роки він активно займався розробкою нової програми, основні теорії якої були викладені в монографії “Мислення й мовлення”, яка вийшла вже через декілька місяців після його смерті. Головним відкриттям цього періоду було дослідження розвитку значень в онтогенезі, їх стадіальне перетворення. Він розглядав значення під кутом бачення "історії системи". Виготський і його школа, дослідивши значення слова, його зміст, та прослідкувавши стадії його змін в історії народу (аналіз робіт лінгвістів, вивчення мотивів, які спонукають та керують думкою), дійшли висновку, що ці зміни є наслідком процесу розвитку індивідуального усвідомлення. Йому, його школі, учням і послідовникам належить одна з найважливіших ролей в розвитку російської психології.За теорією Виготського, психічні функції, дані дитині природою, перетворюються у функції вищого рівня розвитку - культурні.Так, механічна пам'ять стає логічною, асоціативне протягом уявлень - цілеспрямованим мисленням або творчою уявою, імпульсивна дія - довільним і т.п."Будь-яка функція в культурному розвитку дитини, - пише Виготський, виходить на сцену двічі, в двох планах, - спершу соціальному, потім - психологічному. Спершу між людьми як категорія интерпсихическая, потім усередині дитини як категорія інтрапсіхіческая".Зароджуючись у прямих соціальних контактах дитини з дорослими, вищі функції потім "вращіваются" в його свідомість.У наступних роботах Виготський робить наголос на дослідження значення словесного знака, тобто на сполученого з ним (переважно інтелектуального) змісту.Спільно з учнями він розробив експериментально обгрунтовану теорію розумового розвитку дитини. Жинкін М.І. ЖИНКІН МИКОЛА ІВАНОВИЧ(1893-1979) - радянський лінгвіст і психолог, дійсний член Академії художніх наук, редактор Московської кіностудії наукового фільму, старший науковий співробітник психологічного інституту АПН РРФСР (НІОПП). Займався дослідженнями психологічних і психофізіологічних механізмів породження мовних висловлювань, процесів сприйняття, розуміння і породження тексту як цілісного психолінгвістичного явища. Розробляв психологічні проблеми мовної комунікації, розуміння тексту, розвитку мовлення учнів. Заклав основи вітчизняної психолінгвістики. М.І. Жинкін багато займався проблемами звукової мові, проводив експерименти в акустичній лабораторії консерваторії за допомогою аналізу спектрального запису голосів великих співаків. Після зустрічі в Парижі в 1962 році з відомим дослідником співочого голосу Раулем Хюссоном Н.І. Жинкин спільно з Ю.М. Отряшенковим і Л.А. Хромовим розробив апаратурний комплекс реєстрації мікроколивань голосових зв'язок, рухи гортані, що дозволило обгрунтувати концепцію звука по системному (нейродинамічному) типу. У 1958 році вийшла його робота «Механізми мови», після чого її автор «прокинувся знаменитим». Основні положення книги передували появі вітчизняної теорії мовної діяльності, вплинули на вчених цієї галузі мовознавства (таких, як О.О. Леонтьєв, Т.В. Рябова (Ахутина), І.А. Зимня, О.О. Залевська, І. Н. Горєлов та ін), а також визначили напрямки експериментальних досліджень. В описаних в цій книзі експериментах сам її автор виступав не тільки як експериментатор, але і в якості випробуваного. Застосувавши унікальну методику, М.І. Жинкін сформулював основні положення голосоутворення, розробив концепцію глоткового створення складу, розкрив парадокс мовного дихання та різногромкості голосних звуків, визначив характер управління сегментним і суперсегментним (просодичним) рядом, пояснив механізми заїкання і багато інших явищ. Також було показано, що органи предартікуляціі і голосові зв'язки активізуються і займають певне положення до початку артикуляції. В деяких випадках можна навіть встановити, питальний чи оповідний вислів буде породжений, а це, зокрема, проливає світло на те, що породження висловлювання починається з формування його як синтаксичного цілого. Проте найбільший резонанс викликала стаття в «Питаннях мовознавства» «Про кодові переходи у внутрішній мові», в якій на основі результатів оригінальних експериментів постулюється взаємозв'язок мови, інтелекту і сенсорики, кордон між якими часто важко визначити. М.І. Жинкін ввів поняття універсального предметного коду, який він трактував як успадкований генетично. Універсальний предметний код (УПК) - це стик мови і інтелекту, це свого роду код «чистого мислення». УПК має принципово невербальну природу і являє собою систему знаків, що мають характер чуттєвого відображення дійсності у свідомості. Рух від думки до слова починається саме з роботи УПК, а динаміку породження висловлювання можна представити у вигляді переходу від УПК до вербального коду конкретної мови. Ці теоретичні положення та їх експериментальне підтвердження суттєво доповнюють і поглиблюють концепцію мислення й мови Л.С. Виготського. Надалі ці та інші ідеї Н.І. Жинкина були їм узагальнені в книгах «Мова як провідник інформації» і «Мова. Мова. Творчість ». Йому належитькрилата фраза: «Розуміти треба не мову, а дійсність». Його судження про взаємодії тіла й розуму людини, не втрачаючи своєї актуальності, звучать на дивно сучасно. М.І. Жинкін по праву вважається одним з безпосередніх попередників вітчизняної психолінгвістики, його ідеї активно використовуються і розвиваються в таких сучасних напрямах, як когнітивна лінгвістика та психологія. Леонтьєв О.М. ЛЕОНТЬЄВ ОЛЕКСІЙ МИКОЛАЙОВ ИЧ (1903-1979) — російський радянський психолог, академік АПН СРСР, один з учнів та найближчих послідовників Л.С. Виготського, з 50-х рр. лідер наукової школи, яку називають школою Виготського-Леонтьєва. Син та онук вченого є наступниками в його справі. Леонтьєв багато зробив для захисту науки у 50-ті роки, коли чергова хвиля критики загрожувала поглинанням змісту Ψ науки з боку фізіології вищої нервової діяльності. Ідеологи науки вимагали застосування об'єктивного методу для вивчення психічних процесів (Б. М. Теплов) або відмови від їх вивчення на користь фізіологічних досліджень (О. Г. Іванов-Смоленський). Принцип діяльности, який сформулював та підкріпив своїм авторитетом О. М. став компромісним, адже визначав суб'єктивні явища вторинною ланкою відносно об'єктивно досліджуваної діяльности, яка ставала причинним та пояснюючим фактором психічного. Особиста підтримка О. М. була критично важливою для багатьох переслідуваних вчених (особливо для М.О.Бернштейна). Видатний організатор психологічої освіти, О. М. — декан новоствореного факультету психології МДУ ім. Ломоносова, першого в СРСР; віце-президент Академії Педагогічних Наук СРСР. Праця «Проблемы развития психики» (1963) нагороджена Ленінською премією. Ломоносівською премією відзначена книга «Деятельность. Сознание. Личность» (1975). Розробляв психологічну теорію діяльності, теорію розвитку психіки тварин та людини. Наголошував на важливості зовнішніх об'єктивних факторів формування психіки. Послідовно провадив у своїх роботах офіційну марксистько-ленінську концепцію. Вважався провідною фігурою радянської Ψ науки, але поза межами СРСР не був так визнаним як, наприклад, Лурія. Серед учнів О. М. називають Д. Б. Ельконіна, К. Е. Фабрі, такими можна вважати сотні випсускниківфакультету МДУ. Лурія О.Р. ЛУРІЯ ОЛЕКСАНДР РОМАНОВИЧ (1902-1977) — видатний радянський психолог, засновник нейропсихології. Значну увагу О. Р. приділяв прикладним аспектам психології. Перші його дослідження здійснені ще в Казанському університеті стосувались психології праці. Дослідження афективних процесів для якого О. Р. в 1924 році адаптував методику К. Г. Юнга отримало потужний резонанс в Европі. Знайомство з Виготським визначило інтерес О. Р. до вивчення вищих психічних функцій та, зокрема, їх локалізації в головному мозку. Вагомим є внесок Лурії в генетичну, вікову психологію; в цій галузі досліджень він використовував метод близнят для з'ясування генетичних та зовнішніх факторів розвитку. На перетині медицини, фізіології та психології проводились дослідження афазії та порушень мови у хворих з локальними ураженнями головного мозку. З часом ці дослідження постали фундаментом для нейропсихології. Ним були розроблені методи діагностики порушень та поновлення вищих психічних функцій на основі вивчення та корегування нейронних структур мозку. О. Р. часто звертався до поняття інтеріоризації, розробленого Виготським, зокрема в багаторічому дослідженні процесів пам'яті дітей різного віку. Культурно-історична теорія ще раз гучно заявила про себе в одній із останніх праць О. Р., в якій він виклав результати досліджень заборонених в 30-ті роки. В них мова йшла про особливості психіки неосвічних та малограмотних жителів середньоазійських республік, а узагальнення визначили культурно-історичні фактори розвитку пізнавальних процесів. В цілому, О. Р. Лурія сприяв розвитку всіх галузей та напрямків психології, в тому числі, методології та теорії науки. Психолінгвістика першого покоління (50-70 роки ХХ сторіччя) Осгуд Ч. Е. ОСГУД ЧАРЛЬЗ ЕГЕНТОН(1916-1991) - американський психолог, розробник методики семантичного диференціалу. Осгуд був насамперед психологом-експериментатором, його перша велика публікація - Метод і теорія в експериментальній психології (Method and Theory in Experimental Psychology, 1953). Вченого завжди цікавили психологічні аспекти значення, і саме в цій області ним з колегами був отриманий результат, який забезпечив Осгуду місце в історії лінгвістичної науки: розробка так званого методу семантичного диференціалу, що став і залишається популярним інструментом дослідження коннотативного значення - одного з аспектів семантики слова (згодом були зроблені спроби поширити метод і на інші мовні об'єкти). Основна ідея цього експериментального методу, описаного в книзі Осгуда, Дж.Сусі і П.Танненбаума «Вимірювання значення» (The Measurement of Meaning, 1957; частковий рос. пер. 1972), полягає в характеристиці значення слова за трьома незалежними градуальними параметрами - оцінки (шкала «хороший / поганий»), сили (шкала "сильний / слабкий») і активності («активний / пасивний»), що задає дислокацію слова в деякому семантичному просторі. Для визначення значень цих параметрів використовуються більш приватні шкали («великий / маленький», «холодний / гарячий», «сухий / вологий» та інш.), згідно яких випробуваним пропонується дислокувати слово; в ряді випадків експериментатори обмежуються характеристикою значення за своїми шкалами, не здійснюючи подальшого зведення їх до базових параметрів. У 1960-х роках Осгуд активно займався крос-культурними дослідженнями (див. Міжкультурна комунікація), цікавлячись, зокрема, тим, наскільки універсальними виявляються за допомогою методу семантичного диференціала конотації. Разом з Дж.Грінбергом і Дж.Дженкінсом був одним з авторів Меморандуму про мовні універсалії, що зіграв важливу роль у розвитку лінгвістичної типології. У 1975 вийшла написана ним у співавторстві книга Крос-культурні універсалії емоційного значення (Cross-Cultural Uneversals of Affective Meaning. Explorations in Semantic Space). У 1980 Осгуд опублікував монографію з підкреслено полемічним по відношенню до генеративної граматики Н. Хомського назвою Лекції з вживання мови (Lectures on Language Peformance). (Протиставлення competence 'компетенція, знання мови' vs. Performance 'вживання, використання' було введено Хомським з метою обмежити предмет лінгвістики першою з протиставлені сфер.) В кінці 1950 - початку 1960-х років Осгуд опублікував дві книги і безліч статей з проблем міжнародних відносин та запобігання ядерної війни і виступив з програмою поступових і взаємних ініціатив по зниженню міжнародної напруженості. Сібеок Т.А. СІБЕОК ТОМАС АЛЬБЕРТ(1920-2001) - американський лінгвіст і семіотик. Літературознавець, фольклорист, семіотик Томас Сібеок з двома психологами зі світовим ім’ям – Чарлз Осгуд і Джон Керолл були головними організаторами міжуніверситетського семінару, який був організований у червні-серпні 1953 року Комітетом з лінгвістики і психології Дослідницької ради з соціальних наук в Університеті Індіана. У результаті цього семінару виникла психолінгвістика як окрема наука. За дев’ять літніх тижнів вони написали книгу, в якій підсумували основні теоретичні положення, які були прийняті у ході дискусій усіма учасниками, та основні напрямки експериментальних досліджень, що базуються на цих положеннях 1954. Керролл Дж. КЕРРОЛЛ ДЖОН БІССЕЛ (1916-2003) - американський психолог, відомий за його внесок в психологію, лінгвістику та освітню психометрію. Один з перших проектів Керролла в 1950-х був пов'язаний з розробкою тесту мовної здібності (1953-58). Проект постав з потреби армії США вибрати людей, які могли легко вивчати іноземні мови, так що уряд міг би витрачати час і кошти на тих, хто принесе найбільшу користь від навчання іноземним мовам. У своїй роботі «Основні міркування з тестування на знання англійської мови іноземних студентів", опублікованій в 1961 році, Керролл виявив залежність області мовного тестування від дискретних точкок тест-дизайну. Дискретні точки тестування - це аналітичний підхід до мовного тестування, в якому кожне питання тесту призначений для вимірювання одного певного пункту утримання. Керролл підтримав використання інтегративного тест-дизайну, в якому кожне питання вимагає людину, що проходить тест, використовувати більш одного навику або галузі знань одночасно, і може бути більш природним поданням її знань про мову. Цей погляд Керролла вплив на дизайн тесту на знання англійської мови як іноземної або TOEFL, який об'єднав обидві дискретні точких і інтегративні методи оцінки. У 1962 році Керролл представив свою модель шкільного навчання. У ній Керролл визначив гіпотетичний фрейм, що використовувався для прогнозування успішності в школах. Психолінгвістика другого покоління (з 80-х років ХХ сторіччя) Грін Дж. ГРІН ДЖУДІТ - викладач Лондонського університету, автор кількох статей з психолінгвістики. Її книга «Психолінгвістика: Хомський і психологія» (1972) складається з двох частин. Перша описує погляди Хомського та їх еволюцію, друга - психолінгвістичні експери-менти, засновані на першому і другому варіантах моделі Хомського. Грін подає європейське відгалуження міллеровської психолінгвістики. Вона піддає експериментально-психолінгвістичні дослідження критизації аналізу з позицій «справжньої» психології. Її книга «Психолінгвістика: Хомський і психологія» цікава для радянського читача як її авторською позицією, так і тим, що в ній дається систематичний і дуже детальний виклад найважливіших експериментально-психолінгвістичих методик і, найважливішче, отриманих результатів. Міллер Дж. МІЛЛЕР ДЖОРДЖ АРМІТАЖ (1920 р.н.) — американський психолог.У 1940 році закінчив університет в Алабамі зі ступенем бакалавра мистецтв. У 1946 році захистив докторську дисертацію з психології в Гарвардському університеті. З 1968 року - професор експериментальної психології в Рокфеллерівському університеті в Нью-Йорку, з 1979 року - професор психології в Прінстонському університеті. У 1969 році був обраний президентом Американської психологічної асоціації. Найвідоміша його робота - «Магічне число сім плюс-мінус два» (The Magical Number Seven, Plus or Minus Two: Some Limits on our Capacity for Processing Information) побачила світ в 1956 році в Psychological Review. Це число так само називають числом Інгве-Міллера. У 1990 році нагороджений «William James Book Award» за свою книгу «The Science of Words», в 1991-му отримав з рук президента Джорджа Буша (старшого) Національну наукову медаль США. Слобін Д. СЛОБІН ДЕН АЙЗЕК (1939 р.н.) - американський психолог і психолінгвіст. За освітою психолог, учень і співробітник Дж. Міллера. Захистив докторську дисертацію в Гарвардському університеті (1963). Працював в Гарвардському Центрі дослідження пізнавальних процесів. Професор університету Берклі в Каліфорнії. Фахівець в області сприйняття мови, психолінгвістики та соціолінгвістики. Слобін захищав свою докторську дисертацію «Граматичні трансформації у дорослих і дітей» в 1963 р. в Гарвардському університеті. Вже в ній він пішов своїм, неортодоксальним шляхом. Це виразилося, зокрема, в тому, що Слобін ввів і експериментально обгрунтував поняття «зворотності-незворотності» мовних структур. У запропонованій увазі радянського читача книзі Слобіна «Психолінгвістика» про це поняття говориться досить докладно. Цей висновок принципіально важливий тому, що ставить під сумнів основну ідею Хомського щодо «мовної здібності». У подальших своїх публікаціях, в основному присвячених дитячій мові, Слобін розвиває і поглиблює цей підхід, прагнучи пов'язати закономірності засвоєння мови з домовленнєвими формами поведінки і взагалі уявити психолінгвістичні закономірності як окремий випадок загальнопсихологічних. Хомський Н. ХОМСЬКИЙ НОАМ (1928 р.н.) — американський лінгвіст, філософ та політичний активіст, професор мовознавства Масачусетського технологічного інституту (МТІ) у відставці. Хомський добре відомий академічній та науковій спільноті як один із засновників сучасної лінгвістики та визначна постать в аналітичній філософії. З 1960-х років стає широко відомим політичним дисидентом і анархістом. Хомський є автором понад 100 книг. Праця Хомського «Синтактичні структури» (1957) вважається одним із найзначніших внесків у теоретичну лінгвістику у другій половині 20-го століття: праця мала величезний вплив на розвиток науки про мову в усьому світі — і багато хто говорить про «хомськіанську революцію» в мовознавстві (зміні наукової парадигми в термінах Куна). Сприйняття тих або інших ідей створеної Хомським теорії породжувальної граматики (генеративізму), відчувається навіть у напрямах мовознавства, які не приймають її основних положень і виступають з різкою критикою даної теорії. З часом теорія Хомського еволюціонувала (отже про його теорії можна говорити і в множині), але фундаментальне положення її, з якого, на думку творця виводяться всі інші — про природжений характер здатності говорити — залишалося непорушним. Воно вперше висловлене в ранній роботі Хомського «Логічна структура лінгвістичної теорії» 1955 року (перевидана в 1975), у якій він запровадив поняття трансформаційної граматики. Теорія розглядає вислови (послідовності слів), відповідні абстрактним «поверховим структурам», які, у свою чергу, відповідають ще абстрактнішим «глибинним структурам». У сучасних версіях теорії відмінності між поверховими та глибинними структурами багато в чому стерлися. Трансформаційні правила разом зі структурними правилами та принципами описують як створення, так і інтерпретацію висловів. За допомогою скінченного набору граматичних правил і понять люди можуть створити необмежену кількість речень, зокрема речення, ніким досі не висловлені. Здатність структурувати вислови — природжена частина генетичної програми людей: ми практично не усвідомлюємо ці структурні принципи, як не усвідомлюємо більшості інших своїх біологічних і когнітивних особливостей. Хомський вважає, що швидкість із якою діти навчаються розмовляти, не може бути пояснена на підставі «теорії навчання», що пояснює засвоєння когнітивних структур через досвід, але передбачає наявність вродженої схильності інтелекту, вродженої універсальної граматики що постачає зразки правил, що їх дитина розпізнає у мовних зразках, які їй постачає оточення. Критики вказують, що Хомський ігнорує реальність та значення наслідування у процесах навчання дитини. Недавні версії теорії Хомського (такі, як «мінімалістська програма») містять сильні твердження про універсальну граматику. Згідно з його переконанням, граматичні принципи, що лежать в основі мов, є природженими і незмінними, а відмінності між мовами світу можуть бути пояснені в термінах параметричних установок мозку, які можна порівняти з перемикачами. Виходячи з цієї точки зору, дитині для вивчення мови необхідно тільки вивчити лексичні одиниці (тобто слова) і морфеми, а також визначити необхідні значення параметрів, що робиться на основі декількох ключових прикладів. Такий підхід, на думку Хомського, пояснює дивовижну швидкість, з якою діти вивчають мови, схожі етапи вивчення мови дитиною незалежно від конкретної мови, а також типи характерних помилок, які роблять діти, що засвоюють рідну мову, тоді як інші, здавалося б, логічні помилки, не трапляються. На думку Хомського, невиникнення або виникнення таких помилок свідчить про використаний метод: загальний (природжений) або залежний від конкретної мови. Ідеї Хомського мали великий вплив на вчених, що досліджують процес засвоєння мови дітьми, хоча деякі з них з цими ідеями і не згодні, слідуючи емерджионіським або конективіським теоріям, які ґрунтуються на спробах пояснення загальних процесів обробки інформації мозком. Втім, практично всі теорії, що пояснюють процес засвоєння мови, поки є спірними, і перевірка теорій Хомського (як і інших теорій) продовжується. Психолінгвістика третього покоління Берч Дж. БЕРЧ ДЖЕФФ - американський лінгвіст, психолог. Відомий за книгою "Мистецтво переконання". В ній показано, як можна схилити людину до своєї точки зору, як долати опір і чому під час переговорів слід завжди брати до уваги інтереси іншої людини. В ній є безліч абсолютно нових технологій переконання. Брунер Дж. БРУНЕР ДЖЕРОМ СЕЙМУР (Bruner Jerome) народився 1 жовтня 1915 року, американський психолог, який сприяв розвитку когнітивної психології, когнітивної теорії навчання в освітній психології та загальної філософії освіти. Джером Брунер отримав диплом бакалавра в 1937 році і ступінь доктора наук в 1941 році в Гарвардському Університеті під керівництвом Гордона Елпорта. Його найважливіші роботи «Психологія пізнання», «За межами безпосередньої інформації». В даний час Брунер - старший науковий співробітник на юридичному факультеті Нью-Йоркського Університету. Ідеї Джерома Брунера грунтуються на класифікації. Він закликає людей інтерпретувати світ з точки зору його подібностей і відмінностей. Брунер пропонує систему кодування, в якій люди утворюють ієрархічну організацію суміжних категорій. Кожен найбільш високий рівень категорій стає більш специфічним. Міллер Ж. Жак-Ален Міллер (фр. Jacques-Alain Miller; рід. 14 лютого 1944, Шатору) - французький психоаналітик лаканівського школи, декан факультету психоаналізу Університету Париж VIII. Спочатку навчався у Луї Альтюссера, за завданням якого в 1964 р. ознайомився з працями Лакана, після чого став його найближчим учнем і помічником, а згодом також одружився з його донькою. Після смерті Лакана редагував видання всіх лаканівського семінарів і є визнаним главою французької психоаналітичної школи, співпрацюючи з такими значними постатями, як Славой Жижек і Ален Бадью. Він створив інституційну основу для психоаналізу лаканівського орієнтації, заснувавши в 1992 році Світову психоаналітичну асоціацію (Association Mondiale de Psychanalyse), що об'єднує 8 шкіл психоаналізу по всьому світу, серед яких - Нова лаканівського Школа (NLS). Починаючи з 1973 року, по середах, в Консерваторії мистецтва і ремесел (Arts et Métiers), він читає щотижневі лекції, відкриті для широкої публіки і носять загальний титр «лаканівського орієнтація». Якщо початок творчості самого Жака Лакана можна розглядати як коментування праць Фрейда, в результаті чого власне і виникне унікальний т.зв. лаканівського психоаналіз, то щось подібне можна сказати і про Ж.-А. Міллер: його відкриті лекції в Консерваторії мистецтва і ремесел безсумнівно нагадують Семінар Жака Лакана, і їх основу становить коментар, або перечитування лаканівського текстів. Але ця робота спрямована також і на продовження клінічних пошуків, завдяки чому психоаналіз зберігає свій статус живої дисципліни: так, наприклад, з'являється поняття "ординарний психоз", за яким ховається опис нових клінічних реалій сучасного світу, цілий ряд інших понять і концепцій, за якими ховається результат роботи не тільки Жака-Алена Міллера, а й усього лаканівського психоаналітичного спільноти, об'єднаної школами Всесвітньої психоаналітичної асоціації. Ж.-А. Міллер є автором безлічі статей і книг (переведених на всі основні європейські мови), більшість з яких видано іспанською мовою. Нуазі Ж. НУАЗІ ЖОРЖ - видатний французький психолінгвіст. Вважає психолінгвістику частиною когнітивної психології та відстоює свою тезу про необхідність розробки автономної психолінгвістики, свободної від лінгвістичних моделей. Румметфейт Р. РУММЕТФЕЙТ Р. психолінгвіст третього покоління, зробив спробу побудувати теорію мовної поведінки індивіда, вирваного не тільки з товариства, але навіть з реального процесу спілкування, ігноруючи індивідуальні особливості сприйняття та виробництва мови. Підкреслював, що слід вивчати «... висловлювання, включені до комунікативні оточення». З 80-х років ХХ сторіччя Ангерер Ф. Белянін В.П. БЕЛЯНІН ВАЛЕРІЙ ПАВЛОВИЧ(нар. 3 серпня 1955, Любліно, Росія) - російський психолінгвіст, доктор філологічних наук, кандидат психологічних наук, професор МДУ ім. Ломоносова. Автор 8 книг, виступив на більш ніж 80 наукових конференціях і симпозіумах в СРСР, в Росії і за кордоном (Болгарія, Угорщина, Іспанія, Канада, Польща, Чехія, Словаччина, США, Тайвань, Узбекистан). Редактор рубрики «Психологія навчання» Вісника Американської асоціації викладачів російської та східноєвропейських мов, член редколегії європейського журналу «Empirical Text and Cultural Research». Автор майже 40 тез, понад 80 публікацій у науковій і більше 200 в періодичній пресі по психолінгвістиці, мовнІЙ поведінці, російської мови як іноземної, психології літератури, психотерапії. Розвиває ідеї вітчизняних психологів (А. А. Ухтомського), психіатрів (П. Б. Ганнушкіна, Л. Т. Ямпільського, Г. В. Сегалин) і психолінгвістів (Н. А. Рубакина, Ю. А. Сорокіна) з метою створення теорії дистанційного аналізу особистості за мови. Керував 5 захищеними дисертаційними дослідженнями (за філологічним і психологічних наук), був членом спеціалізованої вченої ради в РУДН. Брав участь у написанні лінгво-психологічних експертиз у справі про Свідків Єгови, роману Бояна Шірянова «Серединний пілотаж» та ін Отримав 16 грантів. Член редколегії сайту textology.ru, веде форум по психолінгвістиці на сайті Московської психотерапевтичної академії та на сайті програми Діалог-21, а також електронний журнал «Психологія і життя». Залевська О.О. ЗАЛЕВСЬКА ОЛЕКСАНДРА ОЛЕКСАНДРІВНА - Доктор філологічних наук, професор. Заслужений діяч науки Російської Федерації. Глава Тверської школи психолінгвістики. Член редколегії всеросійського журналу «Питання психолінгвістики». Голова вченої ради. Автор понад 300 наукових робіт. Редактор збірки «Слово і текст: психолінгвістичний підхід». Автор підручника «Вступ до психолингвистику». У 2005 р. вийшли «Вибрані праці» по психолінгвістиці. Дослідницькі інтереси: · Психолиінгвістичні проблеми значення слова як надбання індивіда, продукування та розуміння мови / тексту · Національно-культурна специфіка мовної поведінки. Кеш Дж. Кінт Б. Рябова Т.В. РЯБОВА ТЕТЯНА ВОЛОДИМИРІВНА (1973 р.н.) - Кандидат психологічних наук (2001), доцент кафедри педагогічної психології факультету соціальної психології та педагогіки Інституту психології ім. Л.С. Виготського РДГУ. Область наукових інтересів і сфера наукової діяльності: Фахівець в області психології розвитку, психології підлітків. Участь у наукових радах, комісіях, редколегіях: Міжнародне товариство з вивчення поведінки дітей та підлітків (ISSBD, International Society for Study of Behivioral Development). Науково-педагогічна діяльність: В РДГУ з 1999 року. Читає курси лекцій «Психологія девіантної поведінки», «Психологія відхиляється», «Психологічні основи віктимології», «Психологія». Автор понад 20 робіт. Стернберг Р. СТЕРНБЕРГ РОБЕРТ - психолог Єльського університету, теоретик. Одним з перших запропонував наукову точку зору на такий складний феномен, як людська любов. Протягом кількох років вивчав динаміку любовних відносин і розробив цікаву модель, яка включає в себе три основні елементи любові. Дані елементи можна уподібнити трьом сторонам трикутника, площа якого відповідає розмірам і стилю любові. Томас Жд. Фрумкина Р.М. ФРУМКІНА РЕВЕККА МАКАРІВНА (нар. 28 грудня 1931, Москва) - російський лінгвіст, психолог, есеїст. Науковий співробітник Інституту мовознавства РАН. Більше десяти років була постійним автором журналу «Знання-сила». З 1982 року видавала збірник «Експериментальна психолінгвістика». З 1967 року понад 20 років у неї вдома збирався науковий семінар. У 1997 опублікувала книгу мемуарів «Про нас - навскоси» з розповідями про своє покоління. Книга «Крізь асфальт» (2012), що складається з рецензій на книги останніх років, фактично в нарисноМУ вигляді, епізод за епізодом, відтворює історію російського інтелектуального шару протягом ХХ ст. Автор понад двохсот наукових праць (шість книг російською мовою і дві - англійською), відповідальний редактор ряду збірників з лінгвістики. Доктор філологічних наук, профессор. ПостІЙнний автор газети "Троїцький варіант-Наука". Білінгвізм Багатомовність (мультилінгвізм, полілінгвізм) вживання декількох мов в межах певної соціальної спільноти (насамперед, держави); вживання індивідуумом (групою людей) кількох мов, кожна з яких вибирається відповідно до конкретної комунікативної ситуації. Диглосія (від грец. Di - двічі і glossa - мова) - це одночасне існування в суспільстві двох мов або двох форм однієї мови, застосовуваних у різних функціональних сферах. На відміну від білінгвізму та багатомовності, диглосія як соціолінгвістичний феномен передбачає обов'язкову свідому оцінку мовцями своїх ідіом за шкалою «високий - низький», («урочистий - буденний»). Дивергенція (лат. divergere-виявляти розходження) - подальше розходження, віддалення однієї від одної споріднених мов або діалектів. Поглиблення дивергенції може призводити до нового розщеплення перш єдиної мови на самостійні окремі мови. Дуалінгвізм ("двосторонній" пасивний білінгвізм) - коли кожен з комунікантів користується своєю мовою, але розуміє мову іншого. Таке явище зустрічається на кордонах поширення різних, як правило, споріднених, мов. Інтеграція (лат. integer-цілий) - злиття мов в одну мову (як завершальний етап їх зближення і нівелювання відмінностей). У цьому сенсі вживають також терміни змішання та схрещування мов. Інтерференція мовних систем у свідомості й мові двомовного індивіда є психолінгвістичний аналог процесу змішування мов в надіндивідуальному плані. Конвергенція (лат. соnvergere-наближатися, сходитися) - виникнення у кількох мовах (як споріднених, так і неспоріднених) загальних властивостей, зближення цих мов внаслідок тривалих мовних контактів; Ментальний лексикон складник мовної компетенції людини, який містіть знання словникового складу мови й зафіксованіх за нормами номінатівніх одиниць сміслів, що репрезентують інтеріоризовані у свідомості об'єкти та явища дійсності й концептуальну структуру внутрішнього рефлексивного досвіду. Мовна ситуація сукупність форм існування (а також стилів) однієї мови або сукупність мов у їх територіально-соціальному взаємовідношенні і функціональній взаємодії в межах певних географічних регіонів або адміністративно-політичних утворень. Мовне співтовариство це сукупність людей, об'єднаних загальними соціальними, економічними, політичними і культурними зв'язками і що здійснюють в повсякденному житті безпосередні та опосередковані контакти один з одним і з різними соціальними інститутами за допомогою однієї мови або різних мов, поширених в цій сукупності. Суржик суміш української та російської мов. Сфера використання мови це область позамовної дійсності, що характеризується відносною однорідністю комунікативних потреб, для задоволення яких здійснюють певний відбір мовних засобів і правил їх поєднання один з одним. Трасянка суміш білоруської та російської мов. Загальні психологічні поняття Абстрагування мисленнєва операція, яка виокремлює певні ознаки, елементи й відокремлює їх від інших і від самих об´єктів. Абулія хворобливе ослаблення або втрата волі, повна байдужість, бездіяльність, відсутність спонукань, бажань. Агресивність ворожість, войовничість, войовничий запал. Адорація поклоніння, обожнювання. Ажіотаж, ажитація збуджений стан, сильне хвилювання. Азарт, азартність захоплення, запальність, надмірна гарячковість. Активація, активність стан, що характеризує рівень збудженості та реактивності. Алармістський настрій тривожний стан, схильність до паніки, до поширення неперевірених чуток. Амбівалентність почуттів внутрішньо суперечливий емоційний стан, пов´язаний із двоїстим ставленням до людини, предмета або явища. Аналіз мисленнєва операція, суть якої - у поділі цілого на частини, у вирізненні окремих його ознак. Аналогія уподібнення, створення уявного образу на реальній основі. Апатія, апатичність байдужність до себе, до навколишніх подій. Аперцепція залежність змісту і спрямованості сприймання від досвіду людини, її інтересів, ставлення до життя, установок, поінформованості, широти світогляду. Архетипи центральне поняття аналітичної психології К. Г. Юнга - структурні елементи людської психіки, першообрази, універсальні міфологічні мотиви та сюжети, які заховані в глибинних рівнях «колективного несвідомого», спільного для всього людства, і виявляються у снах, міфотворчості, релігії. Астенія, астенічність стан підвищеної стомлюваності, з частою зміною настрою, дратівливістю, розладами сну. Атараксія незворушність, повний спокій духу. Атракція спонтанне почуття симпатії у ставленні однієї людини до іншої. Атрибуція приписування соціальним об´єктам тих властивостей, які не представлені в полі уваги. Приписування зумовлене тим, що спостереження дає людині замало інформації для адекватного погляду на соціальні об´єкти і тому необхідно в уяві «добудовувати» їх. Аутизм занурення у світ особистих переживань, з послабленням або втратою контакту з дійсністю, втратою інтересу до реальності, відсутністю прагнення до спілкування з оточенням, бідністю емоційних виявів. Афект сильний і відносно короткотривалий емоційний стан. Приступ сильного збудження, який супроводжується соматовегетативними виявами. Афектація штучна піднесеність і збудженість, перебільшений і підкреслений вияв якого-небудь почуття, настрою. Афект неадекватності негативний емоційний стан, який виникає у зв´язку з неуспіхом у діяльності і для якого характерне ігнорування самого факту неуспіху або небажання визнати себе його винуватцем. Виявляється в імпульсивних діях. Афект патологічний вид афекту, який супроводжується глибоким затьмаренням свідомості, низкою мимовільних, часто безглуздих імпульсивних актів, дій з подальшою амнезією, а іноді глибоким сном. Види афекту: Афективна розрядка відчуття полегшення, іноді спустошеності, що настає в результаті спричинених афектом дій. Афективна дисоціація невідповідність змісту мислення афективному фону. Афективна тупість слабкість емоційних реакцій і контактів, збідніння почуттів, емоційна холодність, що переходить у повну байдужість. Афективне заціпеніння втрата афективної модуляції, стійкий напружений афект. Афіліація мотиваційний стан, пов´язаний з потребою у спілкуванні, в емоційних контактах. Бадьорість бадьорий (активний) психічний стан. Байдужість (індиферентність) стан людини, за якого в неї зовнішні й внутрішні впливи не зумовлюють будь-яких емоцій. Бар´єр психологічний стан, який виявляється в неадекватній пасивності, посиленні негативних установок і переживань. Бездумність відсутність ясних думок, зосередженості. Безпам´ятство втрата свідомості, непритомність. Безсилля крайня слабкість. Безсвідоме низка психічних процесів, актів і станів, зумовлених явищами дійсності, у перебігу яких людина не дає собі звіту. Безсоння відсутність сну, зазвичай хворобливе. Безтурботність незворушний спокійний стан; відсутність потрібної уваги, обережності; відсутність думок про можливі наслідки своїх дій. Битва міфологічна міфологічний сюжет, пов´язаний з творенням космосу (ладу) з хаосу і захистом сотвореного (космосу, землі, людей) від руйнівних і ворожих сил. Біль стан, що виникає в результаті надпотужних або руйнівних впливів на організм у разі загрози його існування або цілісності. Благоговіння особливо глибока повага до когось, чогось. Блаженство вищий ступінь щастя, насолода. Божевілля захопленість чим-небудь, непомірна пристрасть, коли чомусь надають надто великого значення; втрата розуму; крайня нерозсудливість. Борг мотиваційний стан, пов´язаний з обов´язком перед ким- або чим-небудь. Боротьба мотивів мотиваційний стан, пов´язаний з ухваленням рішення. Боязкість непевність у собі. Бридливість відраза до неохайності. Вдумливість стан, пов´язаний із зосередженим мисленням, глибоким проникненням у суть питання, серйозність. Веселість безтурботно-радісний настрій, веселе проводження часу, розвага, забава, радісне пожвавлення. Відповідальність зовнішній та внутрішній (особистісний) контроль за діяльністю суб´єкта. Зовнішня (соціальна) відповідальність здійснюється завдяки підзвітності особи, заохоченню та санкціям за результати її діяльності. Особистісний самоконтроль полягає в почутті обов´язку, сумління. Відраза украй неприємне відчуття, бридливість. Відчуженість стан людини, цілком поглиненої чимось і тому віддаленої від оточення. Відчуження припинення або відсутність близькості між кимось, віддалення, озлобленість. Відсутність довіри, розуміння, холодність у взаєминах. Синонім: відстороненість. Віра специфічний стан психіки, завдяки якому людина повністю і без аргументів приймає як істинне певне знання, незважаючи на фактичні, формально-логічні докази. Тверда переконаність, упевненість у чомусь, у виконанні чогось. Вичікування сторожкість, чекання. Виснаження, виснаженість крайня слабість, крайня втома, виснаження, знемога, крайнє стомлення. Витіснення механізм психологічного захисту особистості як спосіб уникнення внутрішнього конфлікту завдяки активному вилученню із свідомості негативної інформації. Витримка витриманість вольовий стан, який пов´язаний із самовладанням, умінням контролювати свої почуття, підкоряти дії поставленій меті тощо. Вмираючий і воскресаючий бог у міфології головний персонаж землеробських цивілізацій Середземномор´я (Осіріс, Гор, Адоніс, Діоніс), який гине від рук хтонічного, демонічного супротивника. На пошуки зниклого бога вирушає дружній персонаж (сестра, дружина, син), який повертає його до життя, після чого воскреслий бог знищує демонічного супротивника і відновлює свій статус. Внутрішній конфлікт стан, пов´язаний з конфліктом суперечливих установок, потягів, мотивів, цінностей, амбівалентністю почуттів. Воля внутрішня активність особистості, пов´язана з вибором мотивів, цілепокладанням, прагненням досягти мети, зусиллям до подолання перешкод, мобілізацією внутрішніх сил, здатністю регулювати власні бажання, спроможністю приймати рішення і підпорядковувати поведінкові реакції поставленій меті. Втома відчуття слабкості, зменшення сил від посиленої діяльності, напруга. Синонім: стомленість. Вчинок свідома дія, яку оцінюють як акт морального самовизначення, у якій людина стверджує себе як особистість стосовно іншої людини, себе самої, групи, спільноти, природи загалом. Вчинок - головна одиниця соціальної поведінки, завдяки якій формується особистість людини у свідомій дії, бездіяльності; позиції, висловленій у слові; ставленні, що виявляється в інтонації, жесті, підтексті; діях, скерованих на подолання перепон; пошуку істини. Ганьба стан людини, яка переживає презирство, безчестя. Гарячка жагуче захоплення, збудження, азарт. Гарячковість стан збудження. Герой соціальна роль (універсальна категорія міфологічних персонажів), син божества і смертної людини, який знаходить, добуває (викрадає) різноманітні культурні об´єкти (блага) або створює їх. Герої діють з ініціативи богів або з їхньою допомогою; вони наділені активністю і пасіонарністю. Ця активність сприяє формуванню відважного, незламного, схильного до переоцінки власних сил «героїчного характеру», що виявляється у вчиненні надлюдських вчинків - подвигів, богоборства. Гіперстезія підвищена чутливість до звичайних зовнішніх подразників, нейтральних для людини в нормальному стані; легка психічна вразливість з підвищеною чутливістю. Гіперболізація прийом створення образів уяви, суть якого - у збільшенні чи зменшенні предмета або окремих його частин. Гіпертимія підвищений радісний настрій з посиленням потягів і невтомною діяльністю, пришвидшенням мислення і мови, веселістю, почуттям переваги у здоров´ї, витривалості, силі; коли все сприймається в рожевому світлі, над усім панує оптимізм. Протилежний стан - гіпотимія. Гіпнотичний стан стан неповного, часткового усвідомлення (сну), часто зумовлений навіюванням. Гіпоксія стан, пов´язаний з кисневим голодуванням. Гіркота важкий стан, спричинений лихом, нещастям, невдачею, образою. Гнів, розгніваність стан сильного обурення, роздратування й озлоблення. Гнучкість розуму індивідуальна особливість мислення, яка виявляється в умінні змінити припущення, обране у розв´язанні проблеми, якщо змінилися її умови. Голод стан, пов´язаний з потребою в їжі. Горе душевне страждання, глибокий сум, скорбота. Готовність стан мобілізації психофізіологічних систем перед майбутньою діяльністю. Гумор явище, яке переживають як комічне й об´єктивоване сміхом, добродушно-глузливе ставлення до когось, чогось. Дедукція рух пізнання від більш загального до одиничного, отримання висновку про окреме явище з огляду на знання ширшого стану справ (контексту), ситуації, гештальту. Деморалізованість, деморалізація занепад дисципліни, морального духу, втрата здатності до дії; занепад моральності, моральна деградація. Деперсоналізація стан, пов´язаний зі зміною свідомості, для якого характерні неприємні суб´єктивні відчуття втрати свого «Я» і болісне переживання відсутності емоційної залученості щодо близьких, роботи. Депресія афективний психічний стан з негативним емоційним фоном, змінами мотиваційної сфери, пізнавальних уявлень і з загальною пасивністю поведінки, душевне гноблення. Депресивний синдром (варіанти: маскована депресія, психоастенічна, іпохондрична, з маренням самозвинувачення тощо). Дистимія пригноблений настрій, який виникає без очевидної причини з перевагою негативних емоцій та зниженням мотивації. Дисфорія похмурий, буркотливо-дратівливий, злісний і похмурий настрій з підвищеною чутливістю до будь-якого зовнішнього подразника, запеклістю і вибуховістю. Дисциплінованість вольовий стан, пов´язаний з високим самоконтролем і звичкою до дисципліни. Дитячість стан дорослого, який властивий дитині. Довіра переконаність у щирості, чесності, сумлінності, яка основана на них відносно когось або чогось. Допитливість інтелектуальний стан, пов´язаний із прагненням до набуття знань. Досада невдоволення, засмучення, спричинене кимось або чимось. Дрімота напівсон, стан, коли «хилить» до сну. «Друге дихання» стан, який виникає внаслідок активації резервних можливостей організму в процесі виконання тривалої напруженої роботи. «Душевна сліпота і глухота» стан, пов´язаний з черствістю, відсутністю розуміння іншої людини. Евристика наука про творчість; науковий напрям, що вивчає закономірності пізнавальної, творчої, пошукової діяльності для розв´язання складних інтелектуальних завдань. Егоїзм самозакоханість, перебільшена думка про свою особистість, свої чесноти. Ейфорія підвищений, радісний настрій, почуття достатку, благополуччя, який не відповідає об´єктивним обставинам. Підвищений настрій з безтурботним достатком, пасивною радістю, безтурботним блаженством у поєднані з уповільненням мислення (аж до персеверації). Екзальтація, екзальтованість вкрай збуджений або захоплений стан. Екзистенціалізм (лат. - існування) – філософський ірраціоналістичний напрям початку XX ст. (Гайдеггер, Ясперс, Сартр), який загострив увагу на переживанні людиною межової самотності; «нікчемного створіння», поставленого перед світом як «порожнечею», «безглуздям», «нічим», «абсурдом». Лише пережитий людиною страх перед «абсурдом» та небуттям, усвідомлення своєї мізерності й закинутості у світ, а отже - відкриття себе до світу, прояснює людині сенс її індивідуального життя та готовність до свободи. Екзистенціальний аналіз метод аналізу особистості з урахуванням повноти її унікального існування, запропонував Л. Бінсвангер. У невротичний стан людина потрапляє через «втечу від себе», через підміну свого індивідуального буття різноманітними соціальними сурогатами, які не спроможні надати сенсу її унікальному існуванню. Метою екзистенціального аналізу є допомога людині позбутися тягаря соціально нав´язаних смислів, допомогти пережити шок від споглядання абсурдності досі прожитого життя та своєї нікчемності перед смертю, небуттям. Цей смисловий катарсис є необхідною умовою осягнення людиною її індивідуального життєвого покликання, сенсу її існування. Експансія, експансивність нестриманість, гарячність у почуттях, думках, поведінці. Екстаз вищий ступінь наснаги, захоплення, який іноді переходить у несамовитість. Емоційне збідніння (афективна тупість) недостатність або втрата афективного відгуку, бідність емоційних виявів, байдужність, душевна холодність. Емпатія стан, пов´язаний зі здатністю емоційно відгукуватися на переживання інших людей. Він допускає суб´єктивне сприйняття іншої людини, проникнення в її внутрішній світ, розуміння її переживань, думок і почуттів. До складу емпатії входить співчуття. Енергія, енергійність активність, діяльність, сила. Ентузіазм сильна наснага, душевний підйом, захопленість чимось. Еретизм підвищена нервово-психічна збудливість, дратівливість. Ефект присутності переживання тим, хто сприймає витвір мистецтва або ще що-небудь, своєї дотичності до цього. Жалісливість співчуття чужому горю, жаль. Жалість жаль до кого-небудь, чого-небудь, співчуття. Жалоба сум, скорбота, спричинені втратою чогось, невідворотністю чогось; каяття, гіркота, зумовлені зробленою помилкою. Жалість, співчуття, жаль до когось. Жах, жахливість стан дуже сильного переляку, страху; трагічність, безвихідність, крайнє здивування, обурення, тривожність. Життєрадісність радість до життя, бадьоре і світле сприйняття дійсності. Переважання почуттів світлого, радісного сприйняття життя. Жовч, жовчність роздратування, злість. Жорстокість, запеклість озлоблення, крайнє напруження, завзятість. Завзятість наполегливе прагнення до чогось, до здійснення чогось; неослабна напруга. Стан, коли людина переповнена непохитністю, рішучістю, наполегливістю. Забуття стан глибокої замисленості, відчуженості від всього навколишнього, дрімота, напівсон, безпам´ятство. Заздрість стан заздрості щодо успіхів іншого. Задоволеність вдоволення від того, що прагнення, бажання, потреби задоволено. Задоволення радість від приємних відчуттів, переживань. Заклопотаність охопленість турботою, занепокоєнням. Закоханість стан, пов´язаний з любовним потягом до когось, захоплення, зачарування кимсь. Заміщення механізм психологічного захисту особистості у формі перенесення дій, спрямованих до недосяжного об´єкта, на досяжний об´єкт. Замилування вищий ступінь задоволення від чогось. Замисленість стан міркування, заглибленості у свої думки. Занепокоєння, неспокійність, стурбованість тривожний стан; хвилювання, турбота, відсутність спокою; збудження; передчуття небезпеки, відчуття тривоги, занепокоєння в очікуванні якого-небудь лиха, неприємності тощо. Запал гарячковість, сильне внутрішнє збудження, жагучий порив. Запаморочення втрата здатності розуміти навколишнє. Запарка сильна втома, стомлення від напруженої роботи, біганини, суєти тощо. Запопадливість сильне прагнення до виконання чогось, велика ретельність у чомусь. Засмиканість хворобливий, дратівливий стан. Засмучення душевний біль, розлад, сум. Заспокоєння, заспокоєність спокійний стан, зниження занепокоєння, тривоги, хвилювання. Затьмареність засмученість, зажуреність. Захват стан замилування, екстазу. Захист психологічний специфічна регулятивна система стабілізації особистості, скерована на усунення або зменшення почуття тривоги та інших травмуючих чинників, пов´язаних з конфліктом. З.П. охоплює: придушення бажань, заперечення, проекцію, ідентифікацію, сублімацію, регресію, ізоляцію, раціоналізацію, конверсію. Захопленість сильний підйом радісних почуттів. Захоплення наснага, запал, підвищений інтерес до чогось; заняття, що цілком поглинає кого-небудь, закоханість у когось, серцеве благоговіння перед кимось. Зацікавленість, інтерес стан, пов´язаний з інтересом до чогось, пов´язаний з виявом уваги. Зачарованість, зачарування стан захоплення чарівною дією чогось, когось; стан того, хто випробує на собі чарівну силу когось, чогось. Збентеження втрата впевненості в собі, непевність, розгубленість. Збудженість активація, підйом, схвильованість. Здивованість розгубленість, здивування. Здивування стан, зумовлений нерозумінням, неясністю чогось; труднощі, сумніви, які виникають через щось неясне, незрозуміле; крайній подив. Зібраність зосередженість своїх думок, волі, почуттів на чомусь, підтягнутість, акуратність. Злість злий, роздратовано-ворожий стан; злість. Злобність, озлоблення, озлобленість ворожість, бажання заподіяти зло; переживання злості, роздратування. Зловтіха злісна радість у разі нещастя, невдачі іншого. Знак предмет (явище уяви), яке представляє інший предмет, явище, процес. Знак у біхевіоризмі тлумачать як «стимул»; у психоаналізі – як «символ» підсвідомих потягів; у символічному інтеракціонізмі – як «сигнал» соціальних відносин; у когнітивізмі - як «метафору» систем знань. Зневага стан, пов´язаний з презирливо-зарозумілим, зневажливим ставленням до когось, відсутністю належної турботи й уваги. Зневіра похмурий, пригнічений стан духу; стан, який гнітить. Знемога стан крайнього стомлення, розслабливої млосності, виснаження; виснаженість, втома, стомленість, безсилля. Зніяковілість стан ніяковості, незручності. Синоніми: незручність, конфуз, розгубленість, незвичність. Зосередженість спрямованість або зібраність (думок, уваги), заглибленість у свої думки і почуття, у власний душевний світ; властивість уваги, яка означає не тільки відволікання від другорядного, а й гальмування побічних стимулів, які не стосуються провідної діяльності. Ідіосинкразія підвищена, хвороблива чутливість до запахів речовин. Ідентифікація розпізнавання чогось, механізм психологічного захисту особистості у формі несвідомого або емоційно-когнітивного ототожнення особистості з іншими об´єктами зважаючи на певну спільну властивість. Вторинна ідентифікація виявляється у присвоєнні, перейманні особою певних рис (поведінки) травмуючого або загрозливого об´єкта. Ілюзія неадекватне, помилкове відтворення в уяві об´єкта та його властивостей завдяки хибам сприймання, установкам, очікуванням тощо. Інертність млявість, пасивність, бездіяльність, відсутність активності, заповзятливості. Індукція рух пізнання від конкретного до загального, формування висновків про властивості цілого класу об´єктів шляхом перенесення знань про окремі одиничні об´єкти цього класу. «Інсайт» осяяння, «ага-реакція», зрозуміння, раптовий здогад. Поняття введено гештальтпсихологією, означає раптове розуміння (яке не випливає з попереднього досвіду) суттєвих відношень і структури ситуації загалом, завдяки чому досягають осмисленого розв´язання проблеми. Інтелект (лат. - розуміння, осягнення) - відносно стійка структура розумових здібностей індивіда, що виявляється в ефективності її індивідуального підходу до ситуації, яка вимагає пізнавальної та евристичної активності. Інтелігентність (лат. - розуміючий, мислячий) - система особистісних властивостей індивіда, притаманних (згідно із соціальними очікуваннями) найкращим представникам суспільства, які зайняті розумовою працею і є носіями культури. До інтелігентних належать такі риси: загострене почуття соціальної справедливості; належність до надбань національної і світової культури; підпорядкованість велінню сумління, а не зовнішнім ситуативним вимогам; тактовність і особиста порядність; здатність співпереживати; світоглядна визначеність і глибина розуміння, якій притаманні терпимість до особистої думки інших людей. Інтеракціонізм (англ. - взаємодія) - напрям соціальної психології (започаткував його американський соціолог і психолог Дж. Мід), згідно з яким люди, взаємодіючи, «обмінюються символами», «ролями» і з огляду на позицію комуніканта конструюють ситуації та власні дії. Інтерес форма емоційного вияву пізнавальної потреби, що забезпечує скерованість особистості на глибше пізнання дійсності і нових явищ. Задоволення інтересу не зменшує його, а виявляє нові його форми, завдяки яким пізнання явищ досягає вищого рівня розуміння. Інтуїція (лат. - уважний погляд) - знання, яке раптово виникає без усвідомлення шляхів та умов його отримання. Інтуїцію трактують як «цілісне охоплення» умов проблемної ситуації, як спосіб творчої діяльності. Згідно з А. Бергсоном, З. Фройдом, механізми інтуїтивного пізнання заховані у безсвідомих рівнях творчого акту. Інтуїція є необхідним моментом виходу за межі складених стереотипів мислення і поведінки у пошуках розв´язання завдань. Іпохондрія хвороблива помисливість, пригніченість, пригноблений стан, туга. Істерія, істеричність невротичний синдром, що виявляється в припадках, підвищеній дратівливості, судорожному сміху, сльозах тощо. Збудження, лихоманка, судорожна діяльність у якомусь напрямі. Кайф приємне неробство, відпочинок. Каламуть відсутність ясності свідомості. Катарсис емоційний сплеск, розв´язка внутрішнього конфлікту, стан внутрішнього очищення. Категоризація розумовий процес зарахування поодинокого явища, події до певного класу об´єктів. Каяття усвідомлення своєї провини й осуд своїх вчинків, супроводжується докорами сумління. «Кінцевий порив» стан, для якого характерна термінова мобілізація додаткових резервів організму, не тотожна оптимальній працездатності. Кипіння, кипучість бурхливий вияв почуттів, думок тощо; душевне хвилювання, підйом. Клімакс стан жінок, пов´язаний з переходом від зрілого віку до літнього. Когнітивна психологія сучасний напрям психології, що виник у 1950-1960 pp. як альтернатива домінуючому в США біхевіоризму. Головне завдання К.П. - у вивченні ролі знання в поведінці людини; видозміні інформації, отриманої людиною завдяки органам чуттів до формування нею відповідей. Чільним у К.П. є питання організації знань у пам´яті людини, співвідношення знаково-мовленнєвих та образних елементів у процесах запам´ятовування та мислення. Когнітивний дисонанс неузгодженість двох суперечливих знань, які є у свідомості людини, що супроводжується виявами негативних емоцій. Когнітивної відповідності теорія напрям когнітивної психології, який досліджував співвідношення логічного та алогічного в поведінці людини. Ця теорія ґрунтувалася на гіпотезі, що когнітивна структура людини не може бути розбалансованою, дисгармонійною. Якщо виникає порушення рівноваги, то миттєво спрацьовує психологічна тенденція до поновлення балансу когнітивної системи. Коливання нерішучість, сумнів. Кома важкий хворобливий стан, пов´язаний з порушенням свідомості. Контузія стан, пов´язаний зі струсом, загальною поразкою організму без ушкодження зовнішніх тканин тіла. Конфлікт внутрішній важкий психічний стан, спричинений амбівалентністю почуттів або тривалою боротьбою мотивів. Конфуз стан зніяковілості, незручності (сконфуженість). Криза важкий перехідний стан, критичний перелом, критичний стан. Культурний герой міфологічний персонаж, який добуває, створює для людей та захищає блага цивілізації (вогонь, засоби праці, окультурені рослини, навчає мистецтв і наук, запроваджує соціальну організацію, норми співжиття, ритуали, календар та свята, веде боротьбу зі стихіями й ворожими силами тощо). Кураж запал, сміливість, невимушеність, бешкетництво. Лабільність афективна нестійкість настрою з вираженими виявами емоцій, які часто змінюються. Лінь, лінощі переживання задоволення від неробства; відсутність бажання робити щось, що вимагає вольового зусилля. Лихоманка збуджений стан, тривожне сильне хвилювання, азарт. Лють сильний гнів, надзвичайна сила, інтенсивність вияву чогось, реалізація дії, неприборканість, шаленство, крайня захопленість, наполегливість, наполегливість у роботі. Синонім: розлютованість. Мажор, мажорність бадьорий, веселий, радісний настрій. Маніакальне збудження надмірне прагнення до діяльності з незакінченістю і невмотивованими переходами від одного виду діяльності до іншого. Здійснюється з підвищеним афектом, пришвидшенням мислення і мови. Манія, маніакальність хворобливий психічний стан, який виявляється у збудженості, зосередженості свідомості й почуттів на якійсь одній ідеї; сильна пристрасть до чогось. Маразм стан повного зниження психічної та фізичної діяльності людини внаслідок старості або хронічної хвороби. Марення ідеї, судження, які не відповідають дійсності, обґрунтовані помилково, які свідомість цілком опанувала і які не змінюються під час переконання й роз´яснення (марення величі, особливого значення, впливу тощо). Масовий стан масова істерія, масова паніка, чутки, мода, суспільні настрої. Методологія система принципів і способів організації та побудови теоретичної і практичної діяльності; форми та нормативи логічно правильних способів отримання потрібних результатів. Меланхолійний рантус рухове збудження, яке поєднується з безвихідним розпачем, болісною нестерпною тугою. Меланхолія похмура настроєність, зневіра, туга. Ментизм безперервний і некерований потік думок, спогадів, «вихор ідей», образів, уявлень, який виникає мимовільно. Мислення процес опосередкованого та узагальненого відображення предметів і явищ довкілля в їхніх істотних властивостях і зв´язках. Мислення абстрактне (abstractio - уявне відвертання) - це розумовий процес відволікання від певних властивостей предметів (чуттєвих даних дійсності) і явищ з метою пізнання; оперування лише ідеальними утвореннями - поняттями, ідеями, уявними образами. Мислення вербальне мислення, яке реалізується в мовленнєвих актах засобами мови, опредмечує думку в мовних виразах. Мислення логічне вид мислення, що відбувається з опорою на поняття, судження, закони логіки. При цьому одна думка передовсім виводиться з іншої думки, а не через емпіричні дані. Протилежним до логічного є «алогічне мислення», тобто таке, що суперечить законам логіки. Мислення наочно-образне процес оперування візуальними образами, образами пам´яті й образами уяви. Мислення практичне процес мислення, нерозривно пов´язаного з конкретними діями людей і спрямованого на розв´язання практичних проблем, ситуацій. Воно є інтелектуальною підготовкою до фізичних дій - постановки мети, складання плану дій, пошуку засобів, необхідних для досягнення мети. Мислення продуктивне вид мислення, у якому найповніше виявляються інтелектуальні здібності людини, її творчий потенціал. Мислення теоретичне розумовий процес, спрямований на постановку та розв´язання абстрактних теоретичних завдань і проблем, які не цілком зумовлені практичними потребами. Його ознаки - ідеалізація, абстрагування, системність. Мінор, мінорність похмурий настрій. Мління знемога в млості, переживання захоплення, насолоди під впливом сильного почуття; мліти - перебувати в стані знемоги, розслабленості, насолоджуватися спокоєм, відпочинком. Млість повне задоволення, задоволення бажань, примх тощо, стан заспокоєності, насолоди; блаженство, ніжність, пристрасність. Млосність неясний, безпричинний смуток, втома, а також ніжна душевна знемога. Млявість відсутність жвавості, бадьорості, рухливості; повільність; відсутність жвавого інтересу до навколишнього, байдужість, бездіяльність. Мобілізація, змобілізованість повна готовність до якоїсь діяльності. Монотонія стан, який виявляється в сонливості, у зниженні волі й уваги, стан втоми, зниження позитивної робочої мотивації з появою негативних емоцій. Мріяння, мрійливість стан того, хто мріє, фантазує. Мужність хоробрість, безстрашність, душевна стійкість, сміливість, цілковите самовладання під час небезпеки, лиха тощо. Мука сильне фізичне або моральне страждання. Муторність неприємний, тужливий настрій. Мучіння переживання фізичних і моральних страждань, занепокоєння; стомлювальні й прикрі турботи. Нав´язливий стан постійне виникнення нездоланних, далеких для особистості (зазвичай неприємних) уявлень, спогадів, сумнівів, страхів, прагнень, потягів, рухів і дій і при цьому збереження критичного ставлення і спроб боротьби з ними. Надія чекання чого-небудь бажаного, поєднане з упевненістю в можливості його здійснення. Надломленість, надірваність втрата фізичних і душевних сил. Надутість сердитість, скривдженість, образа. Налаштовування спрямованість думок, почуттів тощо; коли людина перебуває в певному душевному стані, що має певний напрям думок, поглядів. Напівдрімота, напівсон, напівзабуття дрімотний стан, неглибокий сон, що долається дрімотою. Напівмарення стан лихоманки; стан, близький до марення. Наполегливість стан, коли рішуче і завзято домагаються своєї мети; коли виявляють завзятість, вимогливість. Напруга стан крайнього збудження, хвилювання. Напруженість, схвильованість збудженість, надзвичайне хвилювання, стривоженість, неспокій. Наснага душевний підйом, захоплення, натхнення. Насолода вищий ступінь задоволення. Настрій душевний стан, напрям думок, поглядів, інтересів, почуттів тощо; налаштування, схильність, бажання робити щось. Натовп неструктуроване скупчення людей, що перебувають у схожому емоційному стані, зумовленому спільним для всіх об´єктом уваги, але не об´єднане чітко усвідомленою спільною метою. Натренованість стан, коли людина пройшла гарне тренування, функціональний стан. Натхненність стан, переповнений піднесеними почуттями, прагненнями, які виражають висоту почуттів і прагнень. Натхнення стан творчого підйому, своєрідного напруження, творчого хвилювання, який веде до виникнення або реалізації задуму й ідеї в науці, мистецтві, техніці. Націленість спрямованість зусиль, дій, думок і почуттів на досягнення мети. Невимушеність природність, простота і ясність поводження, звертання. Неврастенія психопатологічний синдром, який виражається в розладі нервової системи, підвищеній стомлюваності, дратівливості, безсонні, головних болях тощо. Негативізм безглуздий, невмотивований опір чужому впливові, захисна реакція. Недуга нездужання, хвороба, важкий психічний стан. Незворушність повне самовладання, спокій. Нездужання хворобливий стан. Ненависть почуття і переживання найсильнішої ворожості. Неосудність психічний стан, за якого людина не здатна відповідати за свої дії. Непритомність раптова втрата свідомості внаслідок хворобливого стану, душевного потрясіння. Несамовитість крайній ступінь душевного збудження, що супроводжується втратою самовладання; шаленство. Несприйнятливість стан, пов´язаний з поганим сприйняттям, засвоєнням, розумінням чого-небудь. Нервозність стан, пов´язаний з підвищеною збудливістю, хвороблива дратівливість, нервовість. Нервування стан крайньої нервової напруги, зумовлений відповідними умовами й обставинами. Неуважність постійне переключення уваги з одного предмета на інший або зосередження на одній якій-небудь думці, недостатнє реагування на навколишніх, відсутність інтересу. Ніжність пестливість, м´якість відносно когось; вчинки, слова, які виражають ніжні почуття. Нірвана блаженний стан спокою, блаженство. Ниття тупий, пекучий біль. Ностальгія туга за батьківщиною, за рідною домівкою. Нудьга стан душевної втоми, зневіри, туги від неробства або відсутності інтересу до навколишнього. Нудота запаморочення, напівнепритомний стан; неприємне, нудотне відчуття; відраза, огида. Ображеність вираження образи; ущемлення. Образа стан, зумовлений несправедливістю, незаслуженою образою. Синонім: скривдженість. Обурення крайнє невдоволення. Обурювання обурення, невдоволення, гнів. Одержимість стан, коли перебуваєш під владою чогось, охоплений чимось. Одурманення потьмарення свідомості. Озвіріння лють, сказ. Озлоблення, озлобленість роздратованість, злість, запеклість відносно когось або чогось. Окриленість душевний підйом, наснага. Онтогенез процес розвитку індивідуального організму людини, формування головних структур психіки індивіда у дитинстві. Оптимістичність, оптимізм життєрадісність, наповненість бадьорим і життєрадісним світосприйняттям, вірою в майбутнє, схильність у всьому бачити гарне, світлі тони і грані. Оптимістичні думки, почуття, поведінка. Осатанілість стан крайньої злості, люті, сказу. Оскаженіння втрата відчуття міри, крайня розперезаність. Осліплення втрата здатності правильно сприймати дійсність, оцінювати, що відбувається. Осоловілість млявість, розслабленість, напівсонність (від сильного сп´яніння, втоми, переїдання тощо). Острах стан чекання небезпеки і підготовка до неї. Боязкість, страх, побоювання. Остовпіння стан, пов´язаний із сильним потрясінням, подивом. Осяяння раптове прояснення свідомості, раптове зрозуміння чогось, раптовий здогад (інсайт). Оторопілість крайня розгубленість, збентеження. Отупіння стан, пов´язаний із втратою здатності міркувати. Охолодження стан байдужості, відчуження; втрата почуття до когось, жвавості, свіжості почуттів, сприйняття. Очікування припущення, надія. Очманіння втрата здатності ясно сприймати і розуміти навколишнє. Очманілість стан, пов´язаний із втратою здатності ясно сприймати і розуміти навколишнє. Паніка раптовий, нездоланний страх, сум´яття, яке охопило когось (зазвичай відразу багато людей), загальне хвилювання, переполох, спричинений цим страхом. Синонім: паніка масова. Панічне (психогенне) збудження безглузде рухове збудження, іноді у формі «рухової бурі», яке виникає під час раптових дуже сильних потрясінь, катастроф, у ситуаціях, які загрожують життю. Пароксизм сильний напад душевного збудження, почуття тощо. Патетичність жагуче хвилювання, наповнене пафосом. Патологічні сумніви неадекватно тяжкі, тривожні переживання морально-етичного, іпохондричного та іншого змісту, які не відповідають реальній і потенційній неприємності або біді. Пафос жагуча наснага, підйом, надмірна піднесеність тону, ентузіазм, зумовлений якою-небудь ідеєю; висока ідея, яка зумовлює ентузіазм. Перевантаженість, перевантаження надмірний ступінь зайнятості. Перевтома стан крайньої втоми, недовідновлення сил після навантажень. Передстартова апатія стан, пов´язаний зі зниженням інтересу до виконання діяльності, млявістю. Спричинений надмірною мотивацією на успіх у поєднанні з непевністю у своїх силах. Передстартова лихоманка різко виражений передстартовий стан як наслідок низької (або зниженої хоча б тимчасово) емоційної і вольової стійкості. Виявляється в зниженні дієздатності. Передстартовий стан емоційний стан особистості перед початком діяльності, у позитивному результаті якої в суб´єкта немає цілковитої впевненості (відповідальна діяльність). Передчуття неясне відчуття тривоги, очікування чогось, що може трапитися, відбутися. Переконання упорядкована система поглядів (філософських, естетичних, політичних тощо) і усвідомлених потреб особистості, що спонукає людину діяти згідно з власними ціннісними орієнтаціями. Переляк раптовий сильний страх. Пересичення роздратування або байдужість, втома від надмірного задоволення яких-небудь потреб, непомірного користування чимось; пересиченість суб´єктивно переживають як втому, втрату інтересу. Перетренованість стан, зумовлений перевантаженням спортсмена. Спричинений хронічною перевтомою. Персона (persona - лат. особа) - особистість індивіда в тому вигляді, якою вона постає в очах інших людей. Згідно з К. Юнгом, персона як «маска» людини дає компромісну можливість індивіду взаємодіяти з навколишнім світом, посідаючи ту роль, яку він здатний зайняти і втримувати. Персоналізм філософський напрям, який трактує людину не як істоту, що мислить і сумнівається, а як діючий, індивідуалістичний, прагматичний суб´єкт, що прагне до самоактуалізації та досягнення певної мети й позиції (соціальної зокрема). Моральні цінності в цьому контексті можуть втрачати будь-який сенс. Підготовленість стан, пов´язаний із запасом знань, умінь, навичок і досвіду. Підйом наснага, збудження. Піднесеність (піднесений настрій) радісне збудження, жвавість. Підозра стан людини, яка припускає можливість чогось проти себе, недовірливість, обережне ставлення до когось. Підтягнутість зовнішня і внутрішня зібраність, строгість, стриманість. Пильність сторожкість, постійна увага. Пильнування функціональний стан. Стан активації всього організму, що дає йому змогу вхоплювати, відбирати й інтерпретувати сигнали зовнішнього світу, скеровувати деякі з них у пам´ять або ж реагувати на них адекватними чи неадекватними діями, залежно від попереднього досвіду і навичок. Пихатість надмірна зарозумілість, прагнення підкреслити свою важливість і перевагу над іншими, гордовитість, чванство. Подив стан, зумовлений сильним враженням від чогось незвичайного, несподіваного, дивного, незрозумілого. Синонім: здивування. Пожвавлення, жвавість веселощі, збудження, веселість; виведення зі стану млявості, апатії. Полегшення розрядка. Покаяння визнання у здійснені вчинку, у помилці; сповідь. Поклоніння благоговіння, віддане замилування. Покора незаперечна слухняність, підпорядкування. Поспіх, гарячка поспішність, квапливість. Потрясіння сильне хвилювання, глибоке переживання. Потьмарення, помутніння похмурість, сум, смуток. Потяг мотиваційний стан, який є недиференційованою, неусвідомленою або недостатньо усвідомленою потребою суб´єкта. Похмілля погане самопочуття, нездужання, спричинене передозуванням алкоголю напередодні. Похмурість безпросвітність; стан, що гнітить, заглибленість у важкий роздум, переживання почуття безнадії, похмурість; стан, насичений важкими, безутішними думками, почуттями; суворість, невеселість, непривітність. Почуття втрати відчуттів важке емоційне спустошення, переживання невідворотної втрати відчуттів (немає більше ні радості, ні любові, ні суму). Почуття причетності продукт спілкування, до структури якого входять емпатія, усвідомлена єдність загальних цілей спільної діяльності. Почуття провини стан, пов´язаний з усвідомленням своєї провини. Прагнення жагуче бажання, сильний почуттєвий потяг. Працездатність стан систем, що забезпечують працездатність: мобілізація, первинна реакція, гіперкомпенсація, компенсація, субкомпенсація, декомпенсація, зрив. Презирство повна зневага, крайня неповага до кого-небудь, зневажливе ставлення до чого-небудь. Прекраснодушність піднесено-сентиментальна налаштованість, схильність в усьому бачити приємне, піднесене. Пригніченість стан крайнього засмучення, пригнобленість. Приголомшення стан крайнього подиву, здивованість, розгубленість. Приниженість стан образи. Приниження приниження себе, своєї людської гідності, нудьга. Принцип реальності засада регуляції психічного життя з урахуванням умов і можливостей задоволення потягів, що склалися на цей час (відмова у задоволенні лібідо). Принцип задоволення психоаналітична засада регуляції психічного життя, спрямована на уникнення незадоволення й необмежене отримання насолоди. Приреченість стан людини, якій призначена загибель. Пристрасть, пристрасність запал, сильний потяг до чогось, пристрасть до певної справи, заняття, сильна захопленість, віддача всіх своїх душевних сил якійсь справі, заняттю. Притупленість, притуплення втрата гостроти, сили. Приязнь симпатія; гарне, доброзичливе ставлення до когось. Пробудження пожвавлення після апатії, під час переходу в стан напруженої діяльності; пожвавлення. Провал стан свідомості, за якого відсутнє ясне сприйняття навколишнього. Проникливість вдумливість, глибоке вникнення в суть чогось, хвилююча щирість, задушевність, внутрішня переконаність. Передсонний стан стан, проміжний між сном і неспанням. Прострація пригноблений, пригнічений стан, який супроводжується спадом сил, байдужим ставленням до навколишнього. Стан повної фізичної і нервово-психічної розслабленості, яка настає після важких хвороб, сильної перевтоми, потрясінь. Прояснення, просвітленість ясність, радість, світлість свідомості. Психічна контрольність інтегративний (синтезуючий) психічний процес, який пронизує, структурує та завершує дію всіх психічних процесів, зумовлюючи розвиток і вдосконалення психіки. Для процесів контрольності характерна тенденція до втручання в усі психічні процеси особистості; вона завершує дію кожного психічного процесу, як його заперечення, спрямоване на ефективну практику, і виявляється завжди конкретно у конкретних обставинах. Український дослідник Я.І. Цурковський визначив такі головні властивості психічної контрольності: адекватність; конкретність; виразність; широта охоплення; оперативність; активність; тривалість концентрації; осциляція між різними об´єктами. Психоаналіз 1) система засобів виявлення особливостей переживань і дій людини, зумовлених несвідомими спонуканнями; 2) науково-терапевтичний напрям, який започаткував З. Фройд. Психоастенія хворобливий стан, який виражається в крайній нерішучості, непевності в собі, схильності до нав´язливих думок, вразливості. Психоз хворобливий психічний стан. Психопатологічні синдроми астенічний, афективний, депресивний, маніакальний, деперсоналізації, синестопатичний, іпохондричний, істеричний, синдром надцінних ідей - параноїдальних, онейроїдних: сновидне потьмарення свідомості, сутінковий синдром. Негативні синдроми (прогноз) – зміни особистості, амнезійні розлади, димнестичне божевілля, корсаковський синдром, паралітичний синдром, псевдопаралітичний синдром. Психосемантика галузь психології, що вивчає походження, структуру, функціонування індивідуальної системи значень, що впливає на процеси сприйняття, мислення, пам´яті, прийняття рішень. Об´єктом дослідження психосемантики є зокрема вплив образів, символів, символічних дій, вербальних форм, мотивів, емоцій на формування системи індивідуальних значень світогляду людини. Радість піднесення почуттів, святкування перемоги, задоволення, задоволеність. Раж сильне збудження, шаленство, несамовитість. Раптус шалене збудження, раптове, подібно до вибуху, що перериває загальмованість або ступор. Реактивні стани особливі психічні стани, у клінічній картині яких відображено зміст психічного. Регресія (лат. - повернення) - форма психологічного захисту, що полягає у поверненні до інфантильних щаблів психічного розвитку та примітивних форм мислення, поведінки, в актуалізації колись успішних способів реагування. Редукціонізм (лат. - зведення до попереднього стану) - методологічна установка, скерована на зведення явищ вищого щабля до явищ нижчого рівня (наприклад, душевних чи психологічних явищ до фізіологічних). Ретельність велике старання, запопадливість. Ревнощі болісний сумнів у вірності, любові, у повній відданості; підозра в прихильності, у більшій любові до когось, заздрість до успіху іншого, небажання поділяти щось. Рекреація відпочинок, відновлення сил людини, витрачених на трудову діяльність. Релаксація загальний стан спокою, розслабленості перед сном, після сильних переживань або фізичних зусиль, а також повне або часткове м´язове розслаблення, що є наслідком довільних зусиль. Ремісія тимчасове ослаблення вияву хронічної хвороби. Референтність відношення значущості, яке пов´язує особу з іншою людиною або групою. Рефлексія схильність до аналізу своїх переживань, звернення свідомості на самого себе (самосвідомість), осмислення свого стану. Рішучість сміливість, готовність прийняти і здійснити задумане, непохитність. Розбитість стан крайньої втоми, знемоги. Розгвинченість стан, для якого характерна відсутність душевної рівноваги, витримки; коли людина перейшла до стану нервового або фізичного розладу. Розгойдування спроба вийти зі стану апатії, бездіяльності. Розгубленість цілковита втрата самовладання; збентеження, зніяковілість від сильного хвилювання, потрясіння тощо; втрата здатності міркувати і діяти. Роздвоєність стан щиросердного розладу, коливання між двома почуттями, бажаннями. Роздирання фізичні та моральні страждання. Роздратування, роздратованість стан збудження, схвильованості, гостре невдоволення, досада, злість, гнів. Роздум стан міркування, заглибленості у свої думки, думи. Розм´якшення, розм´якшеність стан душевної м´якості, лагідності. Розпач стан безнадійності, безвихідності, занепад духу. Розрада задоволення, радість, заспокоєння, полегшення в горі. Розрядка зникнення (спад) напруженості. Розслаблення, розслабленість відсутність розумового або фізичного напруження, внутрішнього збудження; занепад або відсутність сил, енергії. Розбитість сильне засмучення, сум. Розчарування, розчарованість почуття незадоволеності, спричинене нездійсненими чеканнями, надіями і мріями, втрата віри в когось, у щось. Розчулення ніжне, тепле почуття, пробуджене чимось зворушливим. Синонім: ніжність. Роль поняття, яке ввів засновник інтеракціонізму Д. Мід, яке означає соціальну функцію особистості, відповідний до чинних норм спосіб поведінки людини, притаманний її статусу, становищу в суспільстві, системі міжособистісних стосунків. Романтизм, романтичність емоційна піднесеність, умонастрій, перейнятий ідеалізацією дійсності, мрійливою змістовністю, емоційно-піднесене ставлення до чогось. Садизм ненормальна пристрасть, прагнення до жорстокості, насолода від чужих страждань. Самотність стан самотньої людини. Самоактуалізація прагнення людини до найповнішого виявлення і розвитку особистісних можливостей. У межах гуманістичної теорії самоактуалізацію визнають головним мотивом особистості на противагу біологічному та ситуативному детермінізму фрейдизму та біхевіоризму. Самовдоволення упевненість у своїх чеснотах, успіх і самодостатність. Самовідданість готовність жертвувати собою заради інших, заради спільної справи і блага, забування себе, своїх негараздів. Самовідчуженість забуття про самого себе, зневага власних ідей, інтересів, потреб. Самовладання, витримка вольовий стан, пов´язаний з умінням володіти собою. Самовпевненість надмірна впевненість у собі, у своїх силах і прагненнях; висока оцінка своїх сил, іноді перебільшена. Самогіпноз самозумовлений стан. Самозабуття крайній ступінь наснаги, захоплення, збудження, що доходить до забуття себе і всього навколишнього. Самозакоханість переконання у винятковості своєї особистості, самозамилування, зарозумілість. Самозахоплення замилування власною особистістю, захоплена любов до самого себе. Самоконтроль здійснення усвідомлених вольових зусиль, спрямованих на підтримання належного психічного тонусу, збереження енергійності, працездатності і водночас на стримування власних емоцій. Самопочуття відчуття фізіологічної і психологічної комфортності або дискомфортності, яке залежить від здоров´я і настрою. Свіжість здоровий, квітучий вигляд, жвавість і безпосередність почуттів; сповненість здоров´ям, силами. Святковість урочисто-радісний, щасливий настрій. Сердечність доброта, чуйність, задушевність, доброзичливість; щирість, яка йде від серця. Сердитість гнів, роздратування, дратівливість. Симпатія потяг, тепле почуття, прихильність. Синтез (synthesis - з´єднання) – метод наукового пізнання, що полягає в поєднанні у цілісність різноманітних явищ, властивостей, протилежностей. Результатом «творчого синтезу» є не еклектика, а взаємовплив і взаємопроникнення елементів у якісно інший пізнавальний результат. Сказ крайній ступінь роздратування, гніву; шаленство, лють. Скам´янілість, задерев´янілість, онімілість стан, пов´язаний із втратою здатності відчувати, виявляти якісь почуття, дії. Синонім: заціпеніння. Скептицизм (skepticos грец. - вивчаючий) - специфічна пізнавальна настанова, скерована на відмову від категоричних суджень, визнання відносності людських знань про себе та світ. Скорбота глибокий сум, прикрість. Скутість відсутність волі, легкості, невимушеності в діях, вияві, вираженні чого-небудь. Ситість стан, властивий людині, яка вгамувала свій голод. Смиренність відсутність гордості, зарозумілості; усвідомлення своєї незначущості, слабкості; лагідність, сумирність. Мова - мовленння Акустичний аналіз полягає у фіксації мовлення суб´єкта у вигляді аудіозапису й подальшому виявленні з допомогою апаратури в електричному сигналі низки показників. У психологічних дослідженнях зазвичай використовують такі параметри мовних сигналів. Амплітуда звукових коливань характеризує ступінь інтенсивності звуку. Аналіз змісту мовної продукції Одними з форм мовної продукції, які допускають психологічну інтерпретацію, є помилки, застереження, спонтанні трансформації мовленнєвого матеріалу. Зацікавлення психологів зазначеними феноменами виявилося ще в XIX ст. Німецькі вчені Р. Мерінгер і К. Майєр зібрали й опублікували велику колекцію мовних помилок і класифікували їх на підставі їхніх причин. В. Вундт використовував такий матеріал для проникнення у свідомість людини. Мовні обмовки, очитки й описки аналізував З. Фройд, який вбачав за ними вплив прихованих, витиснутих зі свідомих, мотивів. Аферентна моторна афазія Виявляється в порушенні членороздільних мовних артикуляцій, у труднощах добору потрібного звука. Внутрішнє мовлення беззвучне, тобто не промовляється вголос, хоча часто виявляється у вигляді шепоту, а то й починає звучати, переходячи в розмову зі самим собою. Це трапляється в разі великого напруження думки, що супроводжується виразними емоціями. Динамічна афазія пов´язана з порушенням здатності говорити фразами, хоча хворий не відчуває труднощів ні в повторенні слів, ні в називанні предметів, ні в розумінні мови. Це є наслідком порушення або механізму програмування висловлювання, або механізму граматично-семантичної організації. Діалогічне мовлення розмова між двома або кількома співбесідниками, які міняються ролями того, хто слухає, та того, хто говорить, тобто постають як пасивний чи активний співрозмовник. Дослідження психолінгвістичної орієнтації використання в дослідженні (очевидних чи прихованих) даних, позицій, підходів і психології, і лінгвістики з метою розвитку знань у галузі природи мовлення і мови. Еферентна моторна афазія Для неї характерне руйнування структури висловлювання, але збереження окремих слів і втрата здатності поєднувати слова у певній послідовності. Тут порушено принцип сукцесивності. НЛП Аналоговий співвідносний із невербальною діяльністю. Аптайм стан, в якому вся увага і всі почуття скеровані назовні. Асоційованість перебування «всередині» події. Суб’єктивне переживання актуальної реальності на відміну від об’єктивної думки. Ведення зміна власної поведінки в режимі рапорту, необхідного для скерування поведінки комунікативного партнера щодо власної. Викривлення процес, унаслідок якого певний досвід представлений у внутрішньому переживанні в обмеженій, зміненій чи неповній формі. Віддзеркалювання точне налаштування до цілої частини поведінки іншої людини з метою встановлення щільнішого контакту. Візуалізація процес внутрішнього утворення візуальних образів. Внутрішні уявлення інформаційні блоки, утворені й збережені в пам’яті як сполуки зорових образів, звуків, тілесних, нюхових і смакових відчуттів. Сенсорні мисленнєві процеси чи модальності. Глибинна структура повна лінгвістична форма висловлювання, яка детермінує виникнення поверхневої структури внаслідок дії процесів узагальнення, упущення та викривлення. Когнітивна структура особистості, що містить весь психолінгвістичний комплекс актуального повідомлення. Даунтайм стан, в якому вся увага й усі почуття спрямовані всередину себе, до власних думок і почуттів. Друга позиція сприйняття світу з позиції іншої людини. Перебувати в другій позиції означає бути налаштованим на контакт та перебувати в контакті з реальністю співрозмовника. Одна з трьох основних позицій, актуальна для емпатичної комунікації. Зорові сигнали /ключі доступу рухи очей у певних напрямках, які вказують на візуальний, аудіальний чи кінестетичний спосіб мислення. Інконгруентність стан внутрішнього конфлікту, що виявляється в семантичному неузгодженні комунікативних параметрів особистості. Калібрування точна ідентифікація стану іншої людини за невербальними сигналами. Ключі доступу фізіологічний комплекс (тіло, дихання, поза, жест, зорові рухи), який використовується для налаштування на певний психоемоційний стан (діяльність) і відповідає певному способові мислення. Конгруентність стан цілісності та повного узгодження, щирості, коли всі частини особистості співпрацюють, переслідуючи єдину мету. Повна відповідність між вербальною поведінкою та іншими складовими комунікативного процесу. Метамодель модель мови, яка виокремлює ті лінгвістичні патерни, що спричиняють сенсову розгалуженість, значеннєву неточність у процесах комунікації та реалізуються через процеси узагальнення, упущення та викривлення. Використовуються для поновлення первинного адекватного сенсу складових повідомлення. Мета програми макростратегії вищого рівня, що визначають принципи когнітивно-емоційного сортування та організації особистісного досвіду. Природа мета програм має абстрактніший характер порівняно з конкретними стратегіями мислення і визначає загальні пріоритети у процесах когніції. Мілтон-модель модель мови, яка використовує лінгвістичні патерни мета моделі з оберненою метою – для приєднання та доступу до неусвідомлюваних ресурсів іншої людини. Використовуються для утворення трасових станів, ґрунтованих на сугестивних елементів мови, зокрема і гіпнотичній та психотерапевтичній комунікації. Модальний оператор можливості лінгвістичний термін на позначення мовних одиниць (здебільшого – дієслів та прислівників), що вказують на ймовірність чи можливість / неможливість здійснення певної дії. Одна з категорій метамоделі. Модальність сенсорний канал, через який надходить інформація ззовні (зір, слух та ін.). Моделювання процес спостереження і відображення когнітивно-поведінкової послідовності в комунікативних стратегіях інших людей. У НЛП моделювання відбувається на поведінковому (вербальному і невербальному) та нейрофізіологічному рівнях, а також у галузі настанов, цінностей, внутрішніх станів і стратегій. Модель світу (перцептивна карта реальності) унікальні уявлення про світ кожної людини, ґрунтовані на індивідуальних сприйняттях та суб’єктивному досвіді. Сутнісне ціле особистісних принципів дій індивіда. Множинний опис процес опису сегмента реальності (речі, властивості, відношення), виконаного з різних позицій. Налаштування запозичення деталей поведінки іншої людини для підсилення рапорту. Нейрологічні рівні комплекс ієрархізованих суб’єктивно-об’єктивних логічних рівнів індивідуального досвіду, певним чином співвідносних із поняттям ментальності (оточення, поведінка, здібності, настанови, ідентичність і духовність). Нейролінгвістичне програмування модель структурації власного досвіду та вивчення позитивних стратегій комунікації. Неспецифічна лексика лінгвістичний термін на позначення слів, семантична специфіка яких детермінує контекстуальну інформаційну редукцію. Одна з категорій метамоделі. Номіналізація лінгвістичний термін на позначення слів (здебільшого – віддієслівних субстантивів), семантична структура яких характеризується деструкцією первинної динаміки. Одна з категорій метамоделі. Об’єднане поле єдина структура НЛП, тримірна матриця нейрологічних рівнів, позицій сприйняття та темпоральності. Патерн систематично повторюваний, усталений елемент (фрагмент) чи послідовність елементів (фрагментів) поведінки. Первинна система репрезентативна система, найчастіше використовувана особистістю для організації досвіду та усвідомленого мислення. Переривання (шаблону) використання поведінкової моделі, відмінної від патернів іншої людини, для зруйнування, коригування чи припинення загальної комунікативної взаємодії. Перша позиція сприйняття світу лише з власної позиції, перебування в повному контакті з власною внутрішньою реальністю. Одна з трьох основних позицій сприйняття. Поверхнева структура актуалізовані (усно чи письмово) повідомлення, які є трансформами глибинної структури , реалізованими через дію процесів упущення, викривлення та узагальнення. Позиція сприйняття погляд на події в певний відрізок часу. Може представляти власну інтерпретацію (перша позиція) реальності, позицію співрозмовника (друга позиція) чи позицію об’єктивного спостерігача (третя позиція). Потрійний опис процес сприйняття досвіду з першої, другої та третьої позицій. Предикати сенсорно марковані слова, які вказують на використання тієї чи іншої репрезентативної системи. Провідна система візуальна, аудіальна чи кін естетична система уявлень, через яку відбувається доступ до актуальної зовнішньої інформації та її перенесення в поле свідомості. Пресупозиції апріорні ідеї чи твердження, які надають комунікації адекватного сенсу. Рамка набір контекстів чи способів сприйняття будь-чого. Рапорт процес утворення збереження емфатичних, довірливих взаємовідносин та глибинного розуміння між двома чи більше особами, можливість викликати реакції інших людей. Репрезентативна система нейрофізіологічне кодування інформації в одній чи декількох сенсорних системах – аудіальний, візуальній, кін естетичній, смаковій та нюховій. Репрезентація кодування і накопичення сенсорної інформації в психічній (мозковій) структурі особистості. Ресурсний стан неврологічний та фізичний стан людини в цілому, співвідносний із суб’єктивним усвідомленням власних ресурсів. Рефреймінг зміна рамки повідомлення для коригування чи зміни його актуального сенсу. Рефреймінг контексу зміна контексту твердження для надання йому іншого значення. Рефреймінг змісту зміна загального сенсі твердження через коригування актуальності його значущих частин, фокусація уваги на іншому щодо актуального сегментові змісту. Субмодальності відмінності всередині кожної репрезентативної системи, детальні характеристики внутрішніх репрезентацій, найдрібніші елементи когнітивних карт. Третя позиція сприйняття світу з погляду стороннього спостерігача. Одна з трьох основних позицій сприйняття. Узагальнення процес, унаслідок якого окремий специфічний досвід починає репрезентувати цілий клас досвідів. Універсальні квантифікатори лінгвістичний термін на позначення узагальню вальних слів із квантором спільності, семантика яких не має винятків. Одна з категорій метамоделі. Упущення процес, унаслідок якого відбувається редукція чи повне вилучення частини актуального досвіду в особистому мовленні / мисленні. Фільтри сприйняття унікальні ідеї, досвід, настанови й мова, які формують власну модель світу. Якоріння процес, унаслідок якого будь-який стимул чи репрезентація (зовнішня або внутрішня) пов'язаний із певною реакцією і детермінує її виявлення. Природа виникнення якорів може бути мимовільною та спланованою. Особливості дитячої мови Асиміляція це включення нового об’єкта в уже існуючі схеми дій. Акомодація це пристосування схем, якими не охоплюється новий об’єкт Вигадлива мова використання незвичайних, малозрозумілих, що часто не підходять за змістом слів, що супроводжуються манірною жестикуляцією й гримасами. Генетична психологія це психологія, яка розглядає особливості людини в процесі її розвитку. Ця наука вивчає, як відбувається перехід від одних форм інтелектуальної діяльності до інших, від простої структури розумової діяльності до більш складної, і які причини цих структурних перетворень. Вона вивчає схожість і відмінності між психічним життям дитини і дорослої людини. Генетична психологія досліджує, як формуються у дитини фундаментальні поняття: об’єкт, простір, час, причинність. Вона вивчає уявлення дитини про явища природи: чому сонце, місяць не падають, чому хмари рухаються, чому дує вітер, а річки течуть і т.ін. Піаже цікавиться особливостями дитячої логіки і механізмами пізнавальної діяльності дитини, які приховані за зовнішньою картиною її поведінки. Дзеркальна мова (эхолалия) мимоволі повторювані слова, почуті від навколишніх. Діяльність спілкування це, зокрема, використання мовленнєвої діяльності для здійснення соціальної або особистісної взаємодії. Дуальний або колективний монолог головною ознакою цього періоду Ж.Піаже вважав відсутність соціальної функції слова Довербальний підготовчий період до виникнення мовлення: дитина ще не розуміє мовлення дорослих, протесаме в цей час створюються сприятливі умови для його засвоєння Докладна мова уповільнена мова, із зайво докладним викладом маловажних і несуттєвих деталей. Егоцентризм це центральна особливість мислення. Своєрідність дитячої логіки, дитячої мови, дитячих уявлень про світ – це наслідок егоцентричної мислиневої позиції. Етап виникнення мовлення перехід від повної відсутності мовлення до його появи. Етап розвитку мовленнєвого спілкування дитина оволодіває мовленням досконало й усебічно застосовує його в спілкуванні з дорослими. Етапи дитинства співпадають зі ступенями системи виховання і навчання дітей: стадія дитинства (до 3-х років); дошкільного віку (3 - 6 років) – це виховання в сім’ї або в дошкільних закладах. Далі – стадія початкової шкільної освіти (6 - 12 років); стадія навчання в середній школі (12 - 16 років), коли дитина отримує загальну освіту і пізніше – стадія вищої освіти. Ехолалія (повторення) дитина у віці 1-2 років повторює склади та слова заради задоволення говорити. Така гра слів – це, як зазначає Ж.Піаже, залишок дитячого белькотіння, що не містить комунікативного елементу, і є однією з категорій егоцентричного мовлення. Ігрові лінгвістичні паттерни, використовані дитиною створення неологізмів (огонята, красавиться, всколькером); використаня слів, що більш зрозуміло пояснюють предмет (ползук, тепломер, паукина, дірявчик); буквалізми (распутница(від «распутать»), кочегарка (жена кочегара) ); розділ чоловічого та жіночого родів (пап, слуг, мужчин, пьяниц); створення слів через відділ приставок (ряха, дотепа, выкнуть, уклюжий); змішання значень («песнь заводит» - пользуется патефоном); неологізми за аналогією (гуси идут гусаком, а утки - утком); створення прикметників (взбесистый, дочкастая мама, жмутные туфли); поєднання слів (поломыть, безумительно, паукан); розділ слів (та буретка, эта жерка); створення ступенів порівняння (сам – самее, нельзя - нельзее); створення власних антонімів (погода сырая – вареная, вода стоячая - лежачая); створення рим (лёжа – сёжа, молодежъ - стародежъ). Мовний напір патологічне мовне порушення з безперервною потребою говорити. Мовленнєва комунікація спілкування людей, що розуміється у широкому значенні слова не тільки як розмова, а як взаємодія з метою обміну інформацією Монолог діти 3-4 років думають і діють егоцентрично, вони не цікавляться тим, чи слухають їх,вони не чекають відповіді. „Дитина розмовляє сама з собою, неначе вона думає вголос. Вона ні до кого не звертається”. Монотонна мова розлад мови, при якому відсутні (або вкрай незначні) зміни інтонацій. Морфологічні відхилення неправильне вживання граматичних категорій, граматичних маркерів і морфем; неправильне утворення і вживання дієслівних часів. Образ-еталон є психологічним корелятом слова для дитини дошкільного віку, що формується і змінюється в процесі предметно-ігрової діяльності (О.С.Снітко і І.В. Сухан). Поняття “образу-еталону” деяким чином збігається з поняттям “прототипу” або “об'єкту базисного рівня”, із тією різницею, що образ-еталон являє собою індивідуальне особисте формування, у створенні якого чималу роль грає творча фантазія дитини. При асоціації побаченого дитиною об'єкту з образом-еталоном, що зберігається в її пам'яті, відбувається розтяг форми слова, пов'язаного з еталоном, на позначуваний об'єкт. Таким чином, номінація словом не обов'язково вказує на окрему ознаку предмета, вона може виступати його цілісним позначенням. Олігофазична мова збідніння словникового запасу, граматичного ладу й інтонацій. Парадоксальна мова перевага суперечливих за змістом висловлень. Персевераторна мова багаторазове повторення того самого слова або обороту мови, неможливість підібрати необхідні слова й обороти для продовження мови. Пуерильна мова в дорослого нагадує белькотання, гаркавість й інтонаційні особливості дитячої мови. Римована мова наповнена всілякими римами, які використаються часто на шкоду змісту. Розвиток це зміна домінуючих мислиневих структур. Синтаксичні відхилення пропуск різноманітних членів речення, додавання зайвих членів речення; неправильне вживання службових частин мови, порушення порядку слів у реченні Скандована мова це розлад мови, при якому говорять повільно, роздільно вимовляючи склади й слова. Соціалізація це процес адаптації до соціального середовища, який полягає в тім, що дитина, досягнувши певного рівня розвитку, стає здатною до співробітництва з іншими людьми завдяки поєднанню і координації своєї точки зору і точок зору інших людей. Такий перелом в розвитку наступає у віці 7–8 років. Психосемантика Аналіз групування стимулів при повному відтворенні списку слів є досить популярною методикою в семантичних дослідженнях. Піддослідному показують список на вигляд нескладних слів, а потім він відтворює їх у будь-якому порядку. На основі такої інструкції піддослідний зазвичай відтворює слова, групуючи їх за семантичними ознаками. Наприклад, у класичних експериментах Бусфідда і Седжвіка, відтворюючи назви птахів, піддослідні згадували підряд слова «яструб», «орел», «стерв´ятник», а після короткої паузи «курка», «індик», «качка». На підставі протоколів відтворення за допомогою низки математичних процедур «реконструюють» структуру відповідної ділянки семантичної пам´яті. Асоціативний експеримент найбільш розроблена техніка семантичного аналізу. Піддослідному надають слово-стимул, і йому потрібно назвати перші, які спали на думку, асоціації. Застосовують вільний асоціативний експеримент (піддослідний не обмежений у виборі можливих асоціацій) і спрямований асоціативний експеримент (асоціативний потік піддослідного обмежується рамками певного граматичного класу). Для семантичного аналізу важливе виявлення міри семантичної близькості між словами, щоб представити семантичну структуру слова чи категорії. Головна перевага асоціативного експерименту - це простота і зручність застосування. Недолік - це його чутливість до фонологічної та синтаксичної подібності. Наприклад, як у нормі, так і при патологіях, трапляються реакції-рими, реакції подібного літерного складу, а також мовні штампи та кліше. Вербальні форми представлення значення в словах, цифрах, математичних знаках та інших символах такого роду. Використання компонентів зумовлених потенціалів (ЗП) як індикаторів семантичного аналізу. Метод засновано на використанні індикаторів змістовної обробки так званої негативної хвилі, з латентним періодом 400 мс, яка з´являється у відповідь на існуючу семантичну неузгодженість пред´явлених стимулів, і позитивної хвилі з латентним періодом 300 мс, що виникає у відповідь на повторення стимулів. Елеонора Рош і моделі розмитих множин (значення як прототип). Велике значення для сучасних досліджень у галузі психосемантики мали праці Е. Рош. Вона виступила з критикою панівної тенденції розгляду семантичних категорій як об´єднання дискретних ознак. Зосередивши свою увагу на формуванні природних категорій, Рош змушена була визнати, що в цьому разі моделі завчання «правильної» комбінації дискретних ознак або абстрагування «центральної тенденції» не є адекватними. «Зверху вниз» Переробкою зверху вниз пояснюють предметність, значення перцептивного образу та ефекти установки досліджуваного. Звичайно обидва види процесів відбуваються одночасно й узгоджено, але залежно від типу завдання й індивідуальних особливостей суб´єкта їхній внесок може бути різним. Категорії класи об´єктів, об´єднані на основі загальних (або узагальнених) ознак чи атрибутів Категоризація процес віднесення до тієї чи іншої категорії, виокремлення істотних ознак. Конотативне значення ті стани, що виникають за сприйняттям слова-подразника і необхідно передують осмисленим операціям із символами. Ці значення виявляються у формі «афективно-чуттєвих тонів» Ментальні простори можуть бути не лише пов´язані з реальним оточенням, а й утворені будь-яким осмисленим контекстом. У мові існують різноманітні засоби, які контролюють породження ментальних просторів. Такими метаоператорами уяви можуть бути відсилання до місця дії (наприклад, «Десь колись в якомусь царстві»), а також інтонаційні мовні конструкції, що виражають пізнавальне й емоційне відношення. Мережеві та пропозиційні моделі категоріальних структур (значення як операція висновку). Для побудови більшості моделей семантичної пам´яті застосовують мережеві конструкції. Ці моделі, з одного боку, повертають до ідей асоціонізму, а з іншого - залучають до новітніх досліджень нейрональної структури мозку. Найвідоміші з них - модель категоріальної структури А. Коллінса і М. Квілліана та модель розуміння Дж. Андерсона і Г. Бауера. Категоріальну структуру подано в них як ієрархічну мережу, головним принципом організації якої є принцип когнітивної економії. Зазначений принцип припускає, що атрибути (властивості), приписувані значенню, зберігаються в одному вузлі семантичної мережі. Якщо ця властивість властива всім членам категорії (наприклад, «має крила» або «можна вживати в їжу»), її привласнюють вузлу, який пов´язаний із назвою категорії, наприклад «птах» або «продукти харчування», а якщо цю властивість має тільки один із членів категорії (наприклад, «не літає» або «завжди біле»), то воно приписується нижче розташованому вузлові ієрархічної мережі, який пов´язаний із конкретним значенням, наприклад «страус» чи «молоко». Важливою відмінністю моделі Андерсона і Бауера є те, що вузлами мережі були не поняття, а речення. Речення можна представити як висловлювання, щось на кшталт окремої структури, яка пов´язує ідеї та поняття. Складніші речення містять контекст і факт, який мав місце в даному контексті. Контекст визначає місце і час, а факт - взаємодію суб´єкта і предиката. Метод класифікації Піддослідним пропонують класифікувати представлену множину об´єктів (стимулів), розбити їх на групи (здебільшого кількість груп і об´єктів у групі не обумовлюють). Метод класифікації застосовують не лише до слів, а й і до зображень та інших найрізноманітніших об´єктів (наприклад, може йтися про знайомі постаті чи твори мистецтва). Метод класифікації застосовують і для виявлення індивідуальних розбіжностей у процесах категоризації. У цьому разі основним є не лише склад, а й кількість груп, що свідчать про стратегії, які піддослідні використовують у процесі класифікації. Методи прямого шкалювання Метод прямого шкалювання, запозичений із класичної психофізики, є простим і прямим способом отримання матриці семантичної подібності. Перед піддослідним ставлять завдання оцінити подібність значень стимулів за допомогою градуальної шкали. Цінність прямого методу шкалювання складається в простоті інтерпретації. Метод семантичного диференціалу (СД) запропонував Ч. Осгуд, на думку вченого - це комбінація процедур шкалювання й методу контрольованих асоціацій. Процедура семантичного диференціалу зводиться до оцінки стимулів (ними можуть бути поняття, образи, дії, ситуації й інші об´єкти) за біполярними шкалами. Шкали задано антонімічними термінами, наприклад прикметниками, які описують протилежні якості об´єктів: теплий/холодний, ситий/голодний. Шкали звичайно градуйовані (наприклад, від –3 до +3), простір шкали між протилежними полюсами піддослідний сприймає як безперервний континуум ознак. Метод семантичного радикала належить до умовно-рефлекторних. Критерієм семантичної близькості досліджуваних об´єктів є перенесення умовно-рефлекторної реакції з одного об´єкта на інший, семантично з ним пов´язаний. В експерименті О.Р. Лурії та О.С. Виноградової пред´явлення тестового слова (наприклад, «кішка») супроводжувалося болючим подразненням - ударом струму. Після виникнення стійкого умовного рефлексу, який виражався у звуженні судин руки і голови, піддослідному пред´являли список слів, серед яких були нейтральні («вікно», «лампа», «зошит»), подібні з тестовим словом за звучанням («крихта», «кришка», «кружка»), а також слова, які мають зв´язок з тестовим («кошеня», «миша», «молоко»). Результати показали, що нейтральні слова не спричинили жодних реакцій; близькі за звучанням слова зумовлювали появу загальної орієнтованої реакції (звуження судин пальців і розширення судин голови), а слова, пов´язані з тестовими за змістом, - специфічну болючу реакцію (одночасне звуження судин руки і голови). Метод тріадичного порівняння можна використовувати як для дорослих досліджуваних, так і для дітей. Процедура його проведення: для кожної випадково обраної трійки з набору стимулів піддослідний обирає два найближчі і два будь-які стимули. Цей метод вимагає великої кількості зіставлень, але він полегшує завдання порівняння для досліджуваного. В одній із праць було застосовано метод тріадичного порівняння зображень і назв восьми тварин: метелика, комара, черепахи, пацюка, кажана, крокодила, лебедя і кроля. Піддослідні двічі підряд із тижневою перервою проводили оцінку стимулів у 168 тріадах. Отримані результати виявили вікові відмінності класифікаційних основ: для дівчинки 4 років істотними виявилися афективні атрибути «гарний» і «кусається» (в один кластер поєднувалися пацюк, крокодил і комар, а в інший - кролик, метелик і лебідь); для дорослого важливим була формальна приналежність до різних біологічних типів (в один із кластерів поєднувалися, наприклад, пацюк і кролик, а в інший - комар і метелик). Модель зустрічної переробки Починаючи із середини 1970-х pp., у когнітивній психології чітко оформилася ідея існування двох зустрічних процесів обробки інформації. Процеси першого роду ініціюються вхідною стимуляцією і продовжуються, ніби піднімаючись знизу нагору по рівнях усе тоншого аналізу аж до повної ідентифікації стимулів. Процеси другого роду керуються знаннями та очікуваннями людини, оскільки інформація уточнюється завдяки аналізові контексту. Моделі категоріальних структур Здатність людини виокремлювати зміст із пропонованої їй інформації залежить від організації процесу сприйняття та від організації структур семантичної пам´яті, які визначають швидкість і характер пошуку. Різні моделі організації категоріального знання припускають різне розуміння значення. Моделі множин, які перекриваються (значення як набір ознак). Тут йдеться насамперед про відому модель Е. Сміта, Е. Шобена і Л. Ріпса. Вони виходили з припущення, що будь-яке значення становить собою множину ознак і його можна зобразити у вигляді хмари. Перекриття ознак визначає подібність понять. Якщо у двох значеннях немає загальних ознак, вони не перетинаються. Серед ознак є істотніші - «означальні», і другорядні, характерні лише для даного поняття, але не для понять ширшого класу. Процес верифікації має двоступеневу структуру. Якщо загальна подібність двох значень (суб´єкта і предиката речення) вища або нижча за деякі межові величини (як у разі тверджень «дятел - це птах» і «дятел - це собака»), то досліджуваний швидко дає позитивну або негативну відповідь. Коли загальна подібність виявляється в якій-небудь проміжній зоні, здійснюється друге порівняння, лише серед «означальних» ознак. Воно може дозволити з певною затримкою (але правильно) верифікувати висловлювання «страус - це птах». Схожу модель порівняння ознак трохи раніше пропонував і Д. Мейер Модель послідовної переробки У когнітивній психології дотепер мають значний вплив уявлення про послідовну, поетапну, поблокову обробку інформації. У даних моделях власне семантична обробка є лише етапом когнітивної обробки. Вважають, що вона виникає за етапом перцептивної обробки, під яким розуміють аналіз таких характеристик, як колір, загальна форма, розташування деталей тощо. Сьогодні цей погляд знаходить підтвердження в нейрофізіологічних дослідженнях. Зокрема, аналізуючи компоненти, зумовлені подіями потенціалів, виокремлюють ранні компоненти (латентний період 80-120 мс), які змінюються при зміні перцептивних характеристик стимулів, і пізні (латентний період 300-400 мс), що змінюються при зміні частоти вживання (частотності) слів або неузгодженості семантичних контекстів. Модель паралельної переробки Багато сучасних авторів дотримується уявлень про рівномірну переробку перцептивних (фізичних) і семантичних ознак стимулу. С Косслін висунув припущення про існування двох типів кодування, які практично не перетинаються один з одним. Це - кодування категоріальних просторових відносин, які пов´язані з відносними позиціями в еквівалентному класі та використовуються в процесі впізнавання й ідентифікації, і кодування координатних просторових відносин, що визначають точні метричні дистанції та використовуються для регуляції рухів. Моделі ранньої семантичної обробки Ранню перцептивну та семантичну обробку позначають в англійській мові терміном priming. Еквівалента цього слова нема, оскільки, з одного боку, воно означає підготовчий етап одержання інформації про що-небудь, а з іншого боку - додає відтінку типовості обраного матеріалу й одночасно активності та успішності процесу. Одні феномени, які позначають цим поняттям, можна назвати передналаштуванням, інші - ранньою когнітивною обробкою, які залежно від теоретичної інтерпретації подають як раннє відображення або мікрогенез зорового образу. Модель ранньої семантичної пам´яті Е. Тульвінг і Д. Шехтер визначили priming, або ранні когнітивні процеси, як «неусвідомлювану форму людської пам´яті, що має стосунок до перцептивної ідентифікації слів та об´єктів». Однак констатація цього факту ще не розкриває механізмів, які стоять за цим феноменом. Невербальні форми існування значення містять різного роду образні уявлення і символічні дії. Сюди можна зарахувати і стійкі одиниці емоційно-оцінних структур, що завжди погано надаються до вербального опису. Особистісний смисл ставлення суб´єкта до світу, вираженого у значеннях. Йдеться про «значення» для особистості, яке нерозривно пов´язане з її мотивами і загальною спрямованістю і виявляється у формі емоційного забарвлення того або іншого об´єкта чи явища, а також у формі неусвідомлених установок. Психосемантика це галузь психології, яка вивчає генезу, будову і функціонування індивідуальних систем значень, за допомогою котрих інтерпретують і розуміють процеси сприйняття, факти, слова, міміку, пантоміміку, вчинки, події, ситуації та інших людей, а також відбуваються процеси пам´яті, мислення, розуміння, прийняття рішень тощо. Психосемантичні методи ті, за допомогою яких можна визначити значення або зміст того чи іншого слова, предмета, явища. При цьому, оскільки існують різні види значень, можна використовувати і різноманітні методи. Порівняння порогів відчуття або суб´єктивної тривалості стимулів із різним семантичним навантаженням. У найпростіших психофізичних експериментах часто виявляються семантичні ефекти. Наприклад, у відомому дослідженні Хауса і Соломона було продемонстровано, що чим вища частота (інакше кажучи, вживання у мові) слова, тим нижчий поріг його сприйняття. В іншому дослідженні піддослідним пред´являли послідовність знайомих і незнайомих символів. Хоча тривалість експозиції була однаковою (30 мс), незнайомі стимули, здавалося, звучали довше, ніж знайомі. Було також показано, що пороги відчуття змінюються для слів різної емоційної значущості. До цієї ж групи можна зарахувати всі експерименти, в яких хронометрують час впізнавання або називання стимулів залежно від семантичного контексту або передналаштування. Порівняння успішності витягування з пам´яті залежно від семантичної обробки або передналаштування. Суть методики полягає в тому, що частина тестових стимулів включається до розв´язання попереднього завдання, такого, як доповнення слів або відтворення категорій (піддослідних просять назвати приклади таких категорій, як «меблі» або «птахи»), або відтворення базових знань (досліджуваних просять відповісти на низку питань, наприклад, «Що швидше рухається: заєць чи Земля?»). Через певний інтервал часу зненацька для досліджуваних дають тест на відтворення або впізнавання. Звичайно, семантична обробка стимулів поліпшує їхнє запам´ятовування і наступне витягування з пам´яті. Мета дослідників - порівняння позитивного впливу різних семантичних завдань. Референтне значення це той об´єкт, подія або ситуація, що стоять за «знаком» (символом). У вітчизняній психології в цьому разі прийнято говорити про предметне значення «знаку». Як синонім референтного значення часто вживається денотативне значення. Розуміння і розпізнавання через схеми і скрипти (значення як просторово-часова локалізація). Поняття в схемах не просто становлять одну групу чи кластер, об´єднані загальною назвою, вони організовані певним просторово-часовим чином. Просторово-часовий контекст задає зміст багатьом поняттям. О.М. Леонтьєв запропонував поняття «образ світу» як найбільш узагальнене поняття часового-просторово-тимчасового контексту, в який вписується вся інформація, що надходить, і який визначає її зміст Семантичне поле Комплекси асоціативних значень, які мимоволі виявляються при сприйнятті даного слова Семантичний простір (значення як вектор). Осгуд виокремив трифакторну модель семантичного простору, структуру якого було подано у вигляді трьох осей координат, узагальнено названих «Оцінка», «Сила», «Активність». Семантичним простором називають сукупність певним чином організованих ознак, які описують і диференціюють об´єкти (значення) деякої смислової сфери. При цьому виокремлюється певне правило групування окремих ознак (дескрипторів) у більш місткі категорії, що є вихідною абеткою семантичного простору. Схеми просторові та тимчасові Останні називають сценаріями. Відповідно до концепції Д. Румелхарта і Д. Нормана, процес розуміння будується на основі вибору схем та зв´язку їх змінних з актуальними значеннями сцен, і подій, які спостерігаються. Справді, у реальному житті розуміння відбувається в процесі розгортання ситуації в просторі та часі і визначається системою наших очікувань. У пам´яті зберігаються сценарії подій, наприклад відвідування ресторану або проходження митниці. Варто завжди пам´ятати, що в такому сценарії задані не лише місце і послідовність подій (час), а й мета, заради якої відбуваються події. Відвідування ресторану - це не просто ланцюг подій, який включає спілкування зі швейцаром, замовлення страв та оплату рахунка, а й мету (поїсти, зустрітися з ким-небудь, продемонструвати свою платоспроможність тощо). Тому сценарії пов´язують воєдино простір і час із системою мотивів. Їх можна уявити собі як деяку мету в конкретному контексті простору і часу. У сучасних моделях штучного інтелекту структуру розуміння часто розробляють на основі ідеї сценарію або скрипту. Теорії «референтного значення» розглядають насамперед відношення знака до того чи іншого предмету, явища, якості. Тому для досліджень часто застосовують методики прямих описів або зображень слів. Наприклад, в одному з досліджень дітей шкільного віку просили зобразити базові емоції (радість, страх, сум, гнів) за допомогою олівця та аркуша паперу. Аналіз дитячих малюнків дозволив зрозуміти, з чим діти співвідносять ці слова: з мімікою, з жестами, із ситуаціями, які породжують емоції, із закріпленими в культурі символічними зображеннями емоційних виявів. Техніка репертуарних решіток Цю методику було розроблено для виявлення «особистісних конструктів» - «особливого суб´єктивного засобу», створеного (сконструйованого) самою людиною, перевіреного (валідизованого) нею на практиці, що допомагає їй сприймати і розуміти (конструювати) навколишню дійсність, прогнозувати й оцінювати події. Хронометрування часу прийняття рішень щодо лексичного характеру стимулу істинності чи хибності певних тверджень. Суть методики: перед досліджуваним ставлять завдання зробити висновок про поданий матеріал. Найпростіше завдання - ухвалення рішення про те, що було подано, - слово чи не слово («завдання лексичного рішення»). Складнішим є верифікація простих тверджень, таких, як «собака - це тварина». Психосоматика Етапи розвитку психосоматичних ідей Проблеми зв’язку душі та тіла в історії філософії Асоціанізм філософська концепція XVII-XVIII ст., застосовувана як основний пояснювальний принцип психології – принцип асоціації. Асоціація це закономірний зв’язок двох чи декількох психічних процесів (відчуттів, уявлень, думок, почуттів, рухів), яка виражається в тому, що поява одного з них викликає появу іншого. Психофізіологічний паралелізм зв’язок між психічними і нервовими процесами у межах окремого організму. Психоаналітичні засади психосоматики Конверсія є наслідком витіснення психічного збудження в соматику, перенесенням психічного конфлікту та спробою розв’язати його через різні симптоми в ділянці тіла (соматичні, моторні, чуттєві). Психосоматичне явище (як еквівалент тривоги) означає, що органічний симптом з’являється як результат відхилення соматичного збудження, якому заборонено в допуску до свідомості. Соматична мова це вираз конфігурації потягів Id та механізмів Ego, який проявляється в постійному конверсійному потоці. Інтегральні підходи до психосоматичних проблем Алекситимічна теорія стверджує, що в основі психосоматики лежить нездатність до усвідомлення емоцій і словесного виразу почуттів. Такі люди мають проблеми з уявою і стосунками: у них домінує ліва півкуля і виникають ускладнення з пізнанням власного несвідомого. Модель ресоматизації пояснює психосоматику як повернення до дитячих способів емоційного реагування, оскільки дитина виражає емоції не тільки плачем чи криком, але й усім тілом. Соматизація невідреагованих негативних емоцій може розглядатись як злам механізмів психосоматичного захисту чи як варіант захисту. Теорія контролю акцентує увагу на вторинному зиску психосоматичних порушень як інфантильному способі контролю поведінки з боку оточення. Психосоматичні ідеї в напрямках психотерапії Характеристика напрямків психотерапії в психосоматиці Ego (Я) центральна інстанція саморегуляції особистості. Контролює поведінку, врівноважує імпульси людини з вимогами соціального оточення через механізми психологічного захисту. Орієнтується на принципах реальності. Id (Воно) первинне джерело психічної активності, містить інстинкти, керується принципом задоволення (лібідо – мортідо, ерос – танатос). Super Ego моральна інстанція, яка складається з соціальних норм, правил «табу», інтеріоризованих у процесі соціалізації. Ідентифікація ототожнення себе з чимось або кимось.Інтер-екстерналізація – звинувачення себе або оточення в певних подіях. Інтелектуалізація раціональний відсторонений погляд, позбавлений емоційної оцінки, здатність спостерігати за перебігом подій із пізнавальним інтересом, зберігаючи намір бути байдужим до результату. Когнітивні викривлення це афективно заряджені схеми, які лежать в основі систематичних помилок мислення. Конверсія істерична витіснений імпульс проявляється через соматичний симптом. «Поле досвіду» те, що потенційно доступно свідомості, усвідомлювана частина внутрішнього світу. Проекція приписування іншим власних якостей, думок, почуттів Психологічна позиція це позиція у ставленні до себе і до інших. Раціоналізація дискредитація недосяжного, або перебільшення оцінки того, що маю, – псевдорозумне пояснення вчинків. Реактивне утворення символічно заперечується витіснений імпульс. Реакція компенсація подолання комплексу неповноцінності шляхом розвитку якостей, які не мають дефектів. Реакція над компенсації подолання комплексу неповноцінності шляхом розвитку якостей, які сприймаються як дефект. Реверсія перетворення інстинкту на протилежний. Регресія повернення на ранній ступінь психічного розвитку. Репресія витіснення зі свідомості того, що несумісно з настановами особистості (витіснятися може афект чи дія; тоді або ідея пов’язується з іншим афектом, або афект з іншою ідеєю). «Самість» цілісність, яка включає тілесний, символічний, духовний досвід. Сублімація перетворення інстинктивної енергії на соціально прийняту форму поведінки. «Тенденція до самоактуалізації» рух до більш реалістичного функціонування. Схема когнітивна репрезентація минулого досвіду, правила, які організують і спрямовують інформацію, що стосується особистості. «Я - ідеальне» уявлення про те, якою б людині хотілося стати в результаті реалізації своїх можливостей. «Я - реальне» система уявлень про себе самого, яка формується на основі досвіду спілкування. Психосоматичний аналіз особистості Аналогізація виявлення спільних рис між проблемою органа і проблемою особистості, між симптомом та ідеєю, яку він символізує. Асоціації образи, ідеї, почуття, метафори, які пов’язані з симптомом, з особливостями функціонування органу, з його цільовим призначенням. Візуалізація виявлення когнітивної схеми, ідеї, яку закладено в симптомі в наочній формі, унаочнення конфліктної ситуації, яка зумовила виникнення симптому, унаочнення порушення у функціонування органа, яке зумовлює відчуття симптому. Дисморфофобія надзвичайна стурбованість із приводу недоліків зовнішності. Іпохондричні соматофорні розлади такі розлади, за яких люди неправильно інтерпретують незначні симптоми, пов’язані з функціями організму, чи занадто сильно реагують на них. Конверсія трансформація емоційних порушень у рухові,ю сенсорні та вегетативні еквіваленти. Конверсійні розлади порушення фізіологічних функцій, які втрачають саморегуляцію внаслідок психологічних проблем. Персоніфікація це ідентифікація особистості з органом чи підсистемою організму. Соматизований розлад соматоформний розлад, який характеризується значною кількістю фізичних нездужань, що повторюються і не мають органічної основи. Соматоформні розлади соматичні симптоми, які неможна достатньою мірою пояснити органічними захворюваннями та які не є вторинними наслідками іншої психічної симптоматики. Соматоформні вегетативні розлади множинні соматоформні симптоми, відрізняються тим, що суб’єктивні відчуття та скарги не є вираженними та постійними і не пов’язуються хворим з одним органом або системою. Соматоформний больовий розлад зумовлює біль, провідну роль у виникненні, силі й тривалості якого відіграють психологічні форми. Створення штучного інтелекту Автоматизована банківська система комплекс апаратно-програмних засобів, що реалізує банківські операції. Автоматизоване робоче місце програмно-апаратний комплекс, що забезпечує виконання професійних обов'язків користувача безпосередньо на його робочому місці. Аутентифікація підтвердження того, що пред'явлене ім'я відповідає об'єкту. База даних іменована сукупність структурованих даних, що відображає стан об'єктів та співвідношень між ними в певній предметній області. База знань формальне подання цілісної, несуперечливої сукупності суджень, що відображають знання певної предметної області. Бізнес-процес взаємопов'язані процедури, що реалізують цілі функціонування підприємства в контексті його організаційної структури. Верифікація перевірка відповідності реалізації системи її специфікацій. Віртуальне підприємство підприємство, контакти між географічно роз'єднаними працівниками якого забезпечують електронні засоби комунікацій. Віртуальне співтовариство група географічно роз'єднаних осіб зі спільними інтересами, які використовують для спілкування телекомунікації. Віртуальний АРМ це програмний комплекс, здатний настроюватися на забезпечення функціональних обов'язків різних спеціалістів, надаючи доступ до відповідної інформації та засобів її оброблення. Глобальна інформаційна інфраструктура інтегрована інформаційна мережа масового обслуговування населення на основі інтеграції регіональних інформаційно-комунікаційних систем, систем цифрового телебачення та радіомовлення, супутникових систем та засобів мобільного зв'язку. Дані факти, поняття та команди, що подані у формалізованому вигляді, який дозволяє здійснити їх передачу, інтерпретацію та обробку, й зареєстровані за допомогою матеріальних носіїв. Державна політика інформатизації комплекс взаємопов'язаних політичних, правових, економічних, соціально-культурних і організаційних заходів, спрямований на встановлення загальнодержавних пріоритетів розвитку інформаційного середовища країни та створення умов переходу до інформаційного суспільства. Дистанційна освіта методично організований процес отримання знань і навичок за допомогою телекомунікацій та традиційних засобів зв'язку особами, географічно роз'єднаними з освітнім центром, що забезпечує обмін учбовою інформацією та систему супроводження і адміністрування учбового процесу. Економіко-математична модель сукупність математичних виразів, що відображає певні властивості економічних об'єктів, дослідження якої дозволяє отримати інформацію, призначену для управління цими об'єктами. Економічна інформація сукупність даних, що відображають явища економічного життя суспільства. Економічна ІС ІС, об'єктами управління якої є сукупність матеріальних елементів економічної діяльності та господарських процесів Експертна система складна інформаційна система, що оперує знаннями в певній предметній області з метою надання кваліфікованих рекомендацій щодо вирішення проблеми. Електронна бібліотека ІС, що дозволяє зберігати і використовувати різнорідні колекції електронних документів (текст, графіка, аудіо, відео) у зручному для користувача вигляді. Електронна версія книги або журналу подання інформації, адекватної паперовому оригіналу, за допомогою електронних носіїв. Електронна комерція торгівля товарами та послугами за допомогою телекомунікацій. Електронна пошта обмін повідомленнями між користувачами за допомогою телекомунікацій. Електронне голосування вивчення громадської думки, проведення референдумів, політичних виборів тощо через телекомунікації. Електронний уряд система державного адміністрування на основі інформаційних технологій та телекомунікацій. Електронний бізнес діяльність, в якій для отримання прибутку використовують інформаційні технології та телекомунікації. Електронний документ документ, що містить необхідні реквізити, в тому числі електронний цифровий підпис, поданий в електронній формі. Електронний документообіг сукупність процесів складання, оброблення, передавання, одержання, зберігання та використання документів, поданих в електронній формі, що виконуються із застосуванням перевірки цілісності, автентичності та підтвердження факту одержання таких документів. Електронний кіоск комп'ютер, призначений для забезпечення широкому загалу доступу до інформації та установлений у громадському місці. Електронний магазин ІС, яка надає можливість прямого продажу товарів та послуг на основі Інтернет-технологій. Електронний обмін даними використання телекомунікацій для обміну електронними документами між підприємствами та установами. Електронний офіс ІТ, призначена для автоматизації оброблення інформації в установі, яка використовує відповідне програмне забезпечення та електронні пристрої. Електронний платіж послуга, яка забезпечує оплату товарів та послуг за допомогою електронних засобів та телекомунікацій. Електронний ринок віртуальний простір для ведення електронного бізнесу, надання відомостей про товари та послуги, а також для підтримки комунікацій між продавцями та покупцями. Електронний сервіс послуги, надання яких потребує використання електронних засобів та телекомунікацій. Електронний цифровий підпис це сукупність даних в електронній формі, що додається до електронного документа для підтвердження його цілісності та ідентифікації фізичної особи, яка відправила цей документ. Електронні гроші безготівкові грошові кошти, маніпуляція якими виконується за допомогою електронних засобів та телекомунікацій. Життєвий цикл ІС послідовність фаз від задуму та початку розроблення ІС до закінчення її використання та утилізації всіх її компонентів. Застосування програмне забезпечення, створене для задоволення конкретних інформаційних потреб користувача в певній предметній області. Захист інформації сукупність методів та засобів, що забезпечують цілісність, конфіденційність та доступність інформації за умов впливу на неї загроз природного або штучного характеру. Знання це інформація, формалізована за певними правилами, з якої шляхом логічного виведення можна отримати нову інформацію. Iндуктивна логіка формальна система, яка на основі скінченної множини окремих тверджень дозволяє отримувати загальні твердження. Інтернет глобальна метамережа, в основі якої лежить використання протоколу передачі даних ТСР/ІР. Інтерфейс сукупність технічних та програмних засобів, що забезпечують комунікації між різними елементами системи для їх спільного функціонування. Інтранет внутрішня мережа підприємства, що використовує протоколи, стандарти та технології Інтернет. Iнформатизація організований соціально-економічний і науково-технічний процес створення умов для задоволення інформаційних потреб та інтенсифікації економіки на основі впровадження ІТ. Iнформаційна безпека захищеність інформації та інфраструктури, що її підтримує, від впливів, здатних нанести збитки власникам або користувачам інформації. Інформаційна війна дії, вжиті для досягнення інформаційної переваги шляхом завдання шкоди інформаційним системам супротивника та захисту власних інформаційних систем. Iнформаційна зброя засоби виведення з ладу елементів інформаційної інфраструктури. Інформаційна індустрія виробництво обчислювальної техніки, інформаційних товарів і послуг. Інформаційна послуга діяльність, спрямована на задоволення інформаційних потреб користувача. Інформаційна потреба різновид нематеріальних потреб, задоволення якої забезпечує цілеспрямованість діяльності. Інформаційна революція перетворення суспільних відносин у зв'язку зі змінами в процесах оброблення інформації. Інформаційна система сукупність засобів для зберігання, передачі, обробки інформації в певній предметній області для досягнення поставленої мети, як правило, з використанням обчислювальної техніки Інформаційна технологія це організована сукупність методів, процесів та програмно-технічних засобів, об'єднаних в технологічний ланцюг, що забезпечує збір, зберігання, обробку та передачу інформації з метою ефективної організації діяльності людей. Інформаційне середовище сукупність технічних і програмних засобів зберігання, оброблення та передавання інформації, а також політичні, економічні та культурні чинники інформаційних процесів . Інформаційне суспільство постіндустріальне суспільство, в якому головними продуктами виробництва є інформація та знання, а значна частка працюючих зайнята обробленням інформації. Інформаційний злочин зловмисні дії, спрямовані на розкрадання або руйнування інформації з корисливих або хуліганських спонукань. Інформаційний пошук сукупність операцій, необхідних для здобуття інформації, яка відповідає інформаційним потребам користувача, поданих у виді запиту. Інформаційний продукт інформація, представлена у вигляді товару. Інформаційний простір сфера, в якій відбувається перетворення інформації в певній предметній області. Інформаційний ресурс інформація, що має певну цінність та може бути використана людиною в продуктивній діяльності. Інформаційні технології сукупність методів, виробничих процесів і програмно-технічних засобів, інтегрованих з метою збирання, обробки, зберігання, розповсюдження, відображення та використання інформації в інтересах її користувачів. Інформаційно-комунікаційна інфраструктура сукупність територіально розподілених державних та корпоративних ІС, засобів комунікації та управління інформаційними потоками, а також організаційних структур, правових, нормативних механізмів, що забезпечують їх ефективне функціонування. Інформаційно-пошукова система програмний засіб здійснення інформаційного пошуку. Ітологія наука, що вивчає ІТ, процеси їх створення та застосування. Кількість інформації теоретико-множинна міра величини інформації, що міститься в одній випадковій величині відносно іншої. Компонентна розробка метод побудови програмного забезпечення з конструкцій за каталогом як композиції готових компонент. Комп'ютеризація процес забезпечення окремих осіб та виробничих колективів комп'ютерною і телекомунікаційною технікою та відповідним програмним забезпеченням. Комп'ютерна грамотність оволодіння мінімальним набором знань та навичок роботи на персональному комп'ютері. Комп'ютерний вірус програма, що може самостійно реплікуватися, переноситись на інші носії інформації чи передаватися мережею та порушувати нормальну роботу програмного забезпечення. Комп'ютерний злочин злочин, де комп'ютер безпосередньо є об'єктом або знаряддям здійснення правопорушень в суспільних сферах, пов'язаних з використанням обчислювальної техніки. Конвергенція інформаційних технологій процес зближення різнотипних ІТС, що відбувається внаслідок їх розвитку та взаємодії. Користувач суб'єкт, що звертається до ІС з метою одержання інформаційних послуг. Корпоративна ІС система управління бізнес-процесами підприємства або групи підприємств, яка підтримує функції підрозділів з обробкою фінансових та товарних потоків уздовж усієї технологічної ланки процедур управління. Критерій розділення характер необхідної зовнішньої поведінки і взаємовідносин із середою. Математичне забезпечення сукупність математичних моделей та алгоритмів обробки інформації в ІС. Мережні технології технології використання телекомунікацій. Мислення це не лише способи вирішення специфічних задач, але й, у першу чергу, специфічна нейронна реалізація цих способів вирішення, що включає здатність до навчання. Модель подання об'єкта, відмінне від форми або масштабу його реального існування. Мультимедійні дані подання графічної, аудіо- та відеоінформації в електронній формі. Нова інформаційна технологія ІТ, яка використовує обчислювальну й телекомунікаційну техніку та відповідне програмне забезпечення — системи штучного інтелекту, розподілені мережні технології тощо — для забезпечення інформаційних потреб користувачів Носій інформації матеріальна субстанція, потрібна для того, щоб повідомлення було передано від джерела до одержувача. Обчислювальна мережа складна система програмних та апаратних компонентів, об'єднаних для спільного використання ресурсів. Онтологія формально представлені знання на основі концептуалізації про об'єкти та зв'язки між ними. Операційна система комплекс програмних засобів, призначених для управління завантаженням, запуском і виконанням інших програм, а також для планування й управління обчислювальними ресурсами комп'ютера. Первинна потреба це не потреба в інформації, а потреба у побудові моделі проблемної середи. План поведінки це модель взаємодії с середою на шляху від теперішньої до наміченої цілі. Політика безпеки комплекс правил та норм, що визначають, яким чином організація обробляє, захищає та поширює інформацію. Портал сайт Інтернет, що має складну структуру, містить значний обсяг інформації та підтримує різноманітні функції з оброблення інформації. Предметна область фрагмент об'єктивної реальності, що викликає спеціальний інтерес особи в процесі її цілеспрямованої діяльності та внаслідок цього виділяється нею. Програмна інженерія система методів та засобів планування, розробки, експлуатації та супроводження програмного забезпечення, придатна до масового відтворення. Програмний агент програма, спроможна автономно функціонувати та взаємодіяти з іншими програмними агентами для здійснення цілей, які ставить перед нею користувач, в оточенні, що динамічно змінюються. Протокол сукупність семантичних та синтаксичних правил та угод, що визначають спільну роботу функціональних пристроїв упродовж зв'язку. Профілювання ІТ метод побудови специфікацій комплексних технологій як комбінації базових специфікацій. Реінжиніринг перебудова бізнес-процесів на основі ІТС для прискорення реакції на зміну умов ведення бізнесу. Реквізит логічно неподільний інформаційний елемент, що характеризує певну властивість об'єкта, процесу, явища тощо. Релевантність змістовна відповідність між інформаційним запитом та результатами пошуку. Рівняння умова початку роботи нейрона. Цілісність – це характеристика об’єкта (матеріального чи нематеріального), який складається з взаємодіючих частин і володіє новими якостями . Синергетика наука, яка досліджує системи. Система це не просто набір якостей, які виявляються при взаємодії між елементами , але й оснований на організації спосіб збереження якостей у часі. Стійкість це властивість об’єкту чи системи повертатися у начальне положення після визваного будь-якими причинами відхилення від цього положення (стану). Такт дискретні моменти, на які ділиться час. Тест програма, призначена для перевірки працездатності іншої програми і виявлення в ній помилок. Технологічний процес обробки інформації комплекс взаємозв'язаних операцій цілеспрямованого перетворення інформації від її виникнення до використання користувачами. Транзакція повідомлення, що переводить БД з одного несуперечливого стану в інший, одиниця роботи над БД. Формальний нейрон це пороговий елемент, що має кількість входів, яка дорівнює кількості учасників у розпізнанні ознак, та один вихід. ФРНМ формальні розпізнающі нейронні мережі – це просто ознаковий класифікатор, будуючий розділяючі гіперплощини у просторі ознак. Цілісність інформації це актуальність і несуперечність інформації, її захищеність від руйнації і несанкціонованої зміни. Штрихові коди блок ліній різної ширини, придатних до оптичного сканування, що призначені для кодування інформації про товар на основі міжнародних стандартів. Якість ПЗ сукупність властивостей, що визначають спроможність ПЗ задовольнити запити замовника, які він висловив як вимоги до розробки.